Symmetry isn't everything
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Death the Kid and Maka's love for each other is strong, but it gets put the test when Maka's life is at risk will their love survive? read to find out. Kid x Maka.


Kid sighed looking continuously across the room at Maka, he was in love, in love with Maka's beauty he couldn't help but stare at her…

'Kid?' Liz said waving her hand in front of kids face 'KID!'

Kid jumped and fell backwards off of his chair, he stood up and brushed himself off he looked over to Maka and noticed she was laughing at him, his face went bright red, he sat back down on his chair and looked at her and gave her the 'why did you do that' look.

'You was starring at her again wasn't you?' Liz said curiously.

'N-no… no I wasn't' Kid hesitated.

Liz raised an eyebrow at him.

'What!'

Liz sighed 'Your gonna have to tell her sooner or later'

'I don't have to' Kid moaned.

'Either you tell her or I do!' Liz snapped.

Kid starred at her puzzled 'Fine I'll do it tonight'

Meanwhile…

'What you stop drooling at him!' Soul snapped at Maka.

'I'm sorry it's just, I can't stop thinking about him' Maka said dreamy.

'You need to tell him' Soul said closing his book.

'Why!' Maka moaned.

'To get it over with, and plus you never know he might feel the same way' Soul smiled 'I don't know why, his far to cool to go out with a flat chested girl like you'

'Maka chop!'

Maka hit Soul on the top of the head with a book making a book mark shape dent in the middle of his head.

'Hey it's snowing!' Patty yelled excitedly looking out of the window.

Everyone looked over towards the window to see the bits of snow falling merrily from the sky, except from kid who was still looking at Maka.

'It's so beautiful' Maka said starring out of the window.

'Yep it sure is' Kid sighed under his breath.

After the bell rang everyone moved to their next lessons, Maka was walking down the corridor when she heard a voice call out after her, she turned around to see Kid running after her.

'Hey kid' Maka said smiling 'What you need?'

'M-meet… meet me at the park after school' Kid said nervously.

'Um… ok' Maka stuttered.

'Cool, well uh… see you then' Kid hesitated and ran off.

After school Kid went to the park and stood there in the snow waiting for Maka , while he was waiting he saw a young couple running around in the snow, he couldn't help but sigh wishing that was him and Maka. He watched the couple roll around in the snow until a voice called from behind him, he turned around to see the beautiful Maka walking towards him.

'Sorry I'm late it was Soul's fault, I hope I didn't keep you waiting that long'

'N-no… not at all' Kid stuttered.

'What was it you wanted to talk about?' Maka asked.

Kid just stood there and admired her beauty, she wore a light pink coat, dark blue jeans, white ugg boots and pink fluffy ear muffs with her hair down.

'Kid?'

Kid stopped his day dreaming and went to sit on the swing with Maka.

'Maka, I need to tell you something but I don't know how to say it, so I'm just gonna say it…'

Maka starred at him with a smile on her face.

'Maka, I think I'm in love with you' Kid blurted out.

Maka's smile disappeared and Kid sat that feeling his stomach turn inside out, there was silence between the two.

'I shouldn't have said anything cause you probably don't feel the same way, and you probably think I'm a freak for…'

Maka leaned in and kissed Kid, she put her arms around his neck and he slowly placed his arms around her waist, his heart was pounding in his chest and he hoped she couldn't hear it was that loud, it was the first time he had ever kissed someone, it was passionate and tender it was her first kiss too, he tasted like sweet honey Maka's favorite thing, they slowly parted gasping for air.

'I think I love you too' Maka smiled.

Kids face lit up he hugged her holding her close to him and picked her up and span her around they fell on the ground in the snow laughing, Maka on top of Kid.

Kid ran his fingers through her hair 'I really do love you'

'I love you too' Maka said putting her head on his chest.

Kid leaned in to kiss her again but Maka quickly rolled over so kid was on top.

'Hey that's not fair' Kid laughed.

Maka giggled.

'I'm gonna have to go home soon' Maka said sadly.

'I don't want you to leave' Kid moaned sitting up.

Maka placed her head on Kid's shoulder 'I wanna stay here with you'

Maka stood up but Kid pulled her back down again so she was sitting on his lap.

'I know!' Kid yelled excitedly.

'What?' Maka wondered.

'Stay at mine tonight' Kid's face lit up.

Maka's face turnt a whole different shade of red 'B-but we… we have just started going out'

'Come on Liz and Patty wont mind, and my dads gonna be working all night and I don't want you to go… so please' Kid begged helping Maka off of the ground.

'Um… ok' Maka stuttered 'Wait but were will I sleep?'

'In my room' Kid smiled.

Maka raised her eyebrows 'In the same bed?'

'Yeah, why not' Kid laughed.

Maka blushed harder.

'Um… I guess it will be ok' Maka hesitated rubbing her arm.

'Cool, lets go get your stuff' Kid said holding his hand out for Maka.

Maka gladly accepted it and walked to her house to get her things.

They soon arrived at Maka's apartment she dropped Kid's hand and ran into her room to get her things, after 5 minutes she came out with a backpack on her back.

Once again he held out his hand and she gladly accepted it.

They soon arrived at Kids mansion, Kid got out his key and unlocked the front door they walked in and closed the door behind them, they had to stay quiet because Liz and Patty had passed out on the sofa.

Maka and Kid ran up stairs into Kid's room, Kid put her bag on the bed, Maka got out her stuff and skipped into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She came out in her PJ's and Kid had done the same, Kid and Maka climbed into bed, Kid wrapped his arms around Maka and held her close to him and fell asleep.

The next morning Kid woke up and saw Maka lying sound asleep next to him, he didn't want to wake her up so he watched her sleep peacefully while stroking her hair.

'Giraffe!' A voice yelled barging through the door Kid there's a giraffe on the TV!' Patty yelled not noticing Maka was there sleeping.

It made Maka jump and she fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

'Oops!' Patty whispered walking out of the room.

'Ouch' Maka said reaching for her head in pain.

Kid quickly got up out of bed and ran to Maka he knelt down by her side.

'Oh my god, are you ok?' Kid asked.

'Yeah I'll be ok' Maka said sitting up.

Kid smiled 'Morning'

He leaned in and kissed Maka.

'Morning Kid'

'What!' Liz yelled running up the stairs.

She ran through the door and picked up Maka and hugged her to death 'Yay! You and Kid are finally girlfriend and boyfriend Yay!'

'Um… Liz' Maka stuttered.

'Yeah Maka'

'I… I can't breathe' Maka choked.

'Oh sorry' Liz apologized dropping Maka.

Maka fell to the floor trying to regain her breath but Kid caught her before she hit the ground.

'Can you give us a minute?' Kid asked still holding Maka.

'Yeah sure!' Liz smiled leaving the room.

Kid put his arms behind Maka's legs and picked her up and put her on the bed, he laid down beside her and started stroking her hair.

'I love you Maka Albarn' Kid said kissing Maka on the cheek.

'I love you more Death the Kid' Maka smiled nuzzling her face into Kid's chest.

'Not possible' Kid laughed rolling over so Maka was on top.

She leaned in slowly and kissed Kid passionately for a full eight seconds, they slowly parted and looked into each others eyes and smiled.

When they were dressed they ran down stairs and sat on the sofa waiting for Liz to finish cooking breakfast, Maka sat next to Kid and Kid lifted her legs over hers so she was sitting on his lap, Maka blushed and she turnt her head around so Kid couldn't see but Kid put his hand on her face and turnt her head but around she was facing him, she nuzzled and kissed his hand and then looked at Kid and smiled.

'Breakfast is ready!' Liz said laying the pancakes out on the table.

Maka skipped into the kitchen and sat down at the table but Kid picked her back up and put her on his lap, Liz giggled at how jerky Kid's movements were but she tried not to show it.

After they had finished eating their pancakes Maka ran up stairs to get her stuff ready, Kid ran up the stairs after her, she walked into Kid's room and before she could get her bag Kid picked her up and wrapped her legs round his and span her around, Maka giggled she liked it when he done this.

'Do you want help packing your things?' Kid asked putting her down.

'Yeah' Maka said getting out her bag.

When her stuff was packed she said goodbye to Liz and Patty and Kid drove her home.

When she went inside Soul wasn't there.

'Where's Soul?' Kid asked scanning the apartment for him.

'His on a mission with Black*star and Tsubaki' Maka said throwing her bag on the sofa.

'Aw…' Kid sighed 'your gonna be on your own all week' He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips 'and your gonna be on your own for Christmas'

'Yeah…' Maka sighed looking at the floor.

'Come stay with me for Christmas' Kid asked.

'No I… I couldn't Christmas is a family day I can't ruin it for you' Maka hesitated.

'Hey as long as I and you are dating, you count as family' Kid said kissing Maka's forehead.

Maka smiled 'Ok'

'Cool you can bring your stuff round later' Kid nodded.

'Ok… but I gotta do something first' Maka said putting her arms round his neck.

'Ok, I'll see you later' Kid kissed Maka and left the apartment.

Maka walked into her bathroom and walked up to her mirror.

'42-42-564' She dialed and it rang suddenly lord death answered.

'Sup, Suup, Suuup!' Lord death smiled doing the peace sign.

'Hey Lord Death' Maka smiled.

'So Maka are you ready for your mission' Lord Death asked.

'Ready as I'll ever be' Maka gave thumbs up!

Before Maka left Death City for her mission she made a quick stop at Kid's house.

Maka knocked on the door praying for Kid to not answer it, to her surprise Liz answered the door.

'Hey Liz!' Maka smiled.

'Hey Maka, Kid's not in at the moment' Liz replied smiling.

'Oh that's ok I just came by to drop my stuff off' Maka said.

'Ok just go put it in Kid's room'

'Ok' Maka said running up stairs.

Maka put her bag on Kid's bed along with a note she had wrote for him.

'Ok I'll, Cya later' Maka said running out the front door slamming it behind her.

'Oh… ok, bye' Liz hesitated.

She ran to the train station on her way to her mission that no one knew about except her and Lord Death. She arrived at the train station just on time cause the train was about to leave, she ran on the train and sat down looking out the window in despair wondering if she was doing the right thing or not.

Meanwhile…

Kid came back home to see Liz and Patty crying holding the note to Kid from Maka, Kid looked at them wondering why they was crying and what the note was, he walked over and took hold of the note and began to read it…

_Dear Kid_

_I've gone on a mission, by myself to kill the kishin,_

_I don't know when I'll be back or if I come back,_

_But please don't come after me because I'll be fine_

_I just need you to know that I love you,_

_And you are my only reason to keep on living._

_Love Maka x_

Tears ran down Kid's cheeks, the thought of not being able to see the person he loved again made his heart hurt.

'Come on!' Kid yelled wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket.

He had to go find his father to find out where she had gone.

Maka soon arrived at the Kishin's cave and without thinking or being prepared she ran inside, she kept on walking until she reached a dark echoed room which she thought was empty at first but when she turned around she came face to face with the terrifying spine tingling Kishin.

'Father tell me where she is!' Kid demanded.

'S-she told me… told me not to tell you' Lord Death hesitated.

'So the love of my life might die, and you're not going to tell me where she is!' Kid shouted.

Lord Death starred at his son 'Wha-what the love of your life?' Lord Death said in shock.

'Father tell me!' Kid slowly began to cry.

Lord Death sighed.

'So little girl, your like the others from the DWMA' The Kishin laughed 'let me guess you've come to kill me'

'Yes I am like the others!' Maka yelled.

The Kishin looked at her puzzled.

'But I won't fail!' Maka turned her arm into a scythe and ran towards the Kishin and sliced the air, slicing through the skin of the Kishin's chest.

The Kishin yelped in pain, Maka landed on the balls of her feet and turned around to see the Kishin shoot his arm at her, he threw her across the room and she landed on her arm and it dislocated.

'Aaaaaa!' Maka screamed in pain.

The Kishin stood there laughing at her. Maka regained her strength and managed to stand up.

'Such a pathetic little girl, you're not special in anyway!' The Kishin laughed.

'You're wrong!' Maka yelled 'I'm half weapon' Maka's arm turned back into a scythe, she charged at the Kishin once again with all her power 'Your soul is mine!' She cut through the Kishin's arm causing it to yelp again. If she kept it up she could defeat the Kishin soon. She ran at the Kishin one last time, but the Kishin saw her coming he grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the wall.

Maka laid there unconscious losing a lot of blood fast, the Kishin raised his weapon in the air, and he swung his arm down but was interrupted by something shooting at it.

'Get away from my girlfriend!' Kid yelled.

The Kishin growled turning around to face Kid.

'I warned you' Kid started shooting at the Kishin continuously until the Kishin's body disappeared and was replaced with its soul. Kid didn't care about the soul he ran straight over to Maka kneeling on the floor.

Maka needed to get to a hospital fast, her arm was broken in several places , she was losing a lot of blood and her pulse was getting weaker and weaker, Kid put his ear to her chest, she was breathing slightly she could die at any moment.

Kid burst out into tears, holding her against him, he didn't want to let her go he was scared he didn't want to lose her, after being her boyfriend for only a couple of days he knew she was the one.

Liz walked over to Kid and placed her hand on his shoulder 'She'll be ok'

Kid snapped at Liz 'How do you know!'

'Because…' Liz sighed 'Because like she said, you're the only reason she keeps on breathing'

Kid suddenly stopped crying, he picked up Maka and started to walk out of the cave.

'Kid where are you going' Liz called out after him.

'To save the girl I love life' Kid jumped on his skateboard still holding Maka and rode back to Death City to get Maka to a hospital.

When Kid got there the doctors took Maka into the emergency room.

Kid, Liz and Patty had been waiting for hours for the doctors to tell the something.

As they was waiting Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki came running through the hospital doors.

'Yahoo!' Black*Star yelled 'don't worry Maka you'll wake up soon cause the mighty Black*star is here!'

'Black*star please be quiet!' Tsubaki panicked.

Soul went over to Kid and sat down next to him, Kid didn't move he just sat there with his face buried in his hands.

Soul sighed 'She's gonna be ok'

Kid still sat there in silence.

'He won't say anything' Liz said walking over 'his not said anything since they put her into sugary'

Soul put his arm around Kid to comfort him 'Kid it's not your fault'

'Yes it is!' Kid snapped 'I should have been there with her, I should have gotten there quicker!'

Just then an angry Spirit came running in 'You!' Spirit yelled at Kid 'You stay away from my daughter you hear me!'

Kid ran outside the hospital with tears streaming down his face.

'Why should he!' Soul yelled.

Spirit looked at soul in shock.

'Why should he stay away from the girl he loves?' Liz added.

'His the reason this happened to Maka!' Spirit shouted.

'No its not!' Black*star yelled back at Spirit 'Maka went after the Kishin to try and kill it and if it wasn't for Kid Maka still wouldn't be alive!'

Spirit bit his lip and looked at the floor.

Soul ran outside after Kid, he was sitting on the bench mumbling something to himself.

Soul looked around 'You know you can get sick if you sit out in the cold for to long' Soul went and sat next to Kid.

Kid wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his jacket 'I don't care I'd rather be dead if I can't be with Maka'

Soul looked down at the floor in despair 'Kid you know what Spirit said, it's not true, and you know Maka loves you and she'd be crushed if she could never see you again'

Kid smiled 'I love her too'

'She's awake!' Liz yelled running outside.

Kid looked up in shock, he couldn't believe it.

'Go… go now' Soul demanded.

He watch Kid run inside, Kid ran round the hospital until he found Maka's room, he ran in and saw Maka lying there, her arm in a sling, stitches on her face. She smiled at him, he ran to her side he looked at her and kissed her.

They slowly parted, he hugged her and held tightly he was so happy to see her alive. He laid next to her, held her tight and drifted off to sleep.

Kid woke up in Maka's hospital bed, he looked next to him and Maka was gone. He started to panic but calmed down when he heard banging in the bathroom.

'Ouch!' Maka yelped.

Kid shot up and ran to the door he tried to open in but Maka had locked it 'Maka, are you ok? Open the door!'

'Um… I-I'm ok' Maka hesitated.

'Maka I heard yelling come on open the door' Kid knocked on the door.

Maka sighed 'I can't get my shirt on'

'What…' Kid said puzzled.

Maka unlocked the door and Kid pushed it so that it slowly opened, he walked in and saw Maka sitting on the floor. Kid smiled and laughed he closed the door behind him and knelt down to help Maka put her shirt on and helped her up then kissed her.

'The doctor said that I can leave as long as I'm not alone' Maka blushed.

'You won't be alone, your staying at mine remember?' Kid laughed.

Maka smiled as he put his arm round her and the walked back into Maka's hospital room to get Maka's things.

As the walked down the hospital corridor to sign out at reception Spirit noticed Kid and Maka holding hands. He stormed over to Kid pushed him into the wall 'I thought I told you to stay away from her!' Spirit yelled.

'Dad get off of him' Maka panicked.

Spirit backed away putting Kid back on the ground, Kid straightened out his suit so it was perfectly symmetrical on both sides.

Maka and Kid rejoined in hands and walked out of the hospital.

When the got back to Kid's house Maka collapsed on Kid's sofa and fell asleep, Kid looked at her and smiled he picked her up and carried her up stairs and put her to sleep in his bed.

He went back down stairs to make lunch for him and Maka, he fried the eggs and laid them out on the table, he stopped to admire his work when all of a sudden Maka started screaming.

'Maka!' Kid yelled running up the stairs. He ran in his room and looked over where Maka was sleeping, she was gone. He searched the whole house for her until when he walked past a closet he heard quiet sobbing, he opened the door to see Maka sitting inside clutching her knee's to her chest. He knelt down to the floor and hugged her, holding her close rocking back and fourth 'It's ok I'm here, Sh… its ok'

'H-his after me…' Maka sobbed.

'Who?' Kid asked worriedly.

'The Kishin' Maka whispered.

'What' Kid said puzzled.

'The Kishin, his got inside my head somehow' Maka said afraid.

'We need to get you help' Kid said standing up.

'No… please don't leave me' Maka begged grabbing hold of his arm firmly.

'Its ok I won't leave you' Kid promised.

'Ok…' Maka calmed down.

Kid knelt down and picked her up, he carried her down stairs and placed her on the sofa, he pulled a blanket over her and watched her until she fell back to sleep.

Once she was asleep Kid called Stein.

'What's wrong with her?' Stein asked.

'I don't know, she keeps saying the Kishin's inside her head'

'Hm…' Stein wondered 'I'm on my way'

'Thank you' Kid sighed hanging up the phone.

He looked over at Maka and sat down next to her holding her hand not leaving her side.

When Stein arrived he examined Maka there was nothing wrong with her 'She looks fine to me' Stein shrugged.

'Huh?' Kid said confused 'But she was…'

'It was probably just a bad dream' Stein interrupted.

'Yeah…' Kid sighed 'Thanks for coming anyway'

'That's ok tell me if anything else happens' Stein said walking out the door.

'Will do' Kid turnt around and looked at Maka sleeping peacefully, she looked so cute when she was sleeping. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, Maka didn't move she still laid there silently until Kid woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes to see the smiling Kid sitting in front of her stroking her hair.

'Hey' Maka whispered.

'Hey, I didn't want to wake you but I thought you ought to eat something' Kid said walking into the kitchen to get the eggs he had made for her, he walked back into the living room and handed her the plate and she gladly accepted it.

He watched her eat and as soon as she finished she took the plate out into the kitchen, Kid followed her to make sure nothing would happen to her.

'You don't have to follow me around you know?' Maka said putting her arms round Kid's neck.

'I know… I'm sorry it's just, I don't want anything to happen to you' Kid said sadly looking down in despair.

'It's ok' Maka smiled.

'Just promise one thing' Kid said looking up.

'What's that' Maka asked.

'Don't ever do that again' Kid said looking into Maka's eyes.

'I promise' Maka kissed Kid starting from his lips, to his cheek down to his jaw line.

Kid smiled 'I think it's time me and you went out on a real date'

'So do I' Maka placed her hand on his chest.

'Great I'm taking you out tonight' Kid said holding Maka's hand.

That night Kid and Maka got ready for there date, Kid was planning on taking her to a romantic restaurant for dinner and then taking her to the park where they first started going out.

Kid waited at the bottom of the stairs for Maka, when she came down Kid's jaw dropped she looked beautiful, more than beautiful beyond words can explain. She wore a dark red strapless dress (knee length), black tights, red heels she had her hair down with two red bows either side.

'Wow!' Kid exclaimed 'You look amazing'

Maka giggled 'Thanks'

Kid reached out for Maka's hand and she happily accepted it they walked out of the house and walked hand in hand to the restaurant Kid had booked for their dinner.

They walked inside, Kid pulled out a chair for Maka and she sat down smiling and Kid sat opposite her.

When they was eating their dinner Kid was starring at this couple opposite them, suddenly the man got down on one knee and asked his girlfriend to marry him the girl got so excited and she jumped on in him screaming 'Yes!'

Kid and Maka looked at each other and Kid couldn't help but wish that could be them some day. Maka looked at Kid smiling, Kid blushed.

After their dinner they just sat at the table and talked, Kid reached across the table and held her hands, Maka looked down then looked back up and smiled.

Kid leaned across the table and Kissed Maka, he slowly pulled away and smiled 'I love you Maka'

'I love you too Kid'

Kid and Maka left the restaurant and walked to the park, Maka shivered with coldness but shook it off so Kid wouldn't know.

But Kid did, he removed his jacket and put it around Maka, Maka smiled and kissed Kid on the cheek 'Thanks'

They went over and sat on the park bench, Kid put his arm round her and snuggled close to her 'Please don't ever leave me'

'Why would I?' Maka smiled 'You're my only reason to keep on breathing'

Kid smile widened, he nuzzled hair neck 'I would risk my life for you, if I could never be with you I would rather die'

Maka starred at him shocked at the reason of how much he would do for her, she could feel her heart beat in her chest it was beating sp fast it might explode from happiness, she put her ear to his chest to listen to his it was going at the same speed as hers 'I cant hear your heart'

Kid starred at her in surprise but the he smiled and started stroking her hair.

After a while of talking Maka fell asleep on his lap, Kid looked at her and laughed he picked her up and carried her back to his house.

He walked up stairs changed her into her PJ's and put her to sleep he walked down stairs to see a drunken Liz and Soul walk threw the door falling onto each other, Kid starred at them with wide eyes but didn't say anything and just walked back upstairs.

He got changed into his PJ's and got into bed and held Maka close to him, Maka rolled over so she was facing in still sound asleep, she buried her face into his chest and snuggled close to him.

Kid dropped of to sleep but heard banging around down stairs to see Liz and Soul fall on to the couch and make out, Kid just stood there and back away slowly back to his room where his sleeping beauty was sleeping.

The next morning Kid woke up but Maka wasn't there, Kid's blood started to boil with anger, he thought someone had taken her.

He walked past the bathroom and heard Maka yelling.

'Get out of my head!'

'Maka!' Kid panicked, he ran to the bathroom but it was locked.

'Aaaaaa! Get out get out!' Maka cried.

Kid didn't know what to do so he started to bang down the door, he ran through the door breaking the lock.

Maka sat there in the shower crying her eyes out.

'Maka!' Kid cried. He ran to her sitting down next to her holding her close not caring about the fact that the shower water was running or the fact that she was naked.

'It's ok, it's gonna be ok' Kid said comforting her holding her to his chest and rubbing her head 'I promise I'm gonna find this Kishin and I'm gonna kill him'

Maka still sat there crying, Kid didn't know what to do.

He lifted her up out of the shower and wrapped a towel round her and took her down stairs, Liz and Soul were gone they was probably in Liz's room.

Kid phoned Stein.

'What!' Stein exclaimed 'What you mean again'

'The Kishin's in side her head again and this time it wasn't a dream!' Kid yelled down the phone.

Soul and Liz came running down the stairs 'What's with all the yelling?' Liz asked. Just then she looked over at Maka, she had tears running down her cheeks and then she looked at Kid, Kid had his angry worried look on his face, Liz knew something was up.

Liz went over to Maka and sat down next to her 'Maka what's happened?' Liz asked worried.

Maka sat there not saying anything, not moving.

Soul started to panic, he had never seen Maka like this before.

'The Kishin's what's happened' Kid yelled hanging up the phone.

'What you mean I thought you…' Soul stuttered.

'Yeah…' Kid sighed 'So did I, anyway dead or alive we need to take Maka to the hospital' Kid walked over to Maka and picked her up.

Soul and Liz starred at Kid puzzled.

'Liz phone Patty, were going after this thing' Kid put Maka in the car 'And Soul… you're coming too'

Kid drove to the hospital and ran inside, he gave Maka to Stein and Stein ran into the emergency room.

Patty, Black*star and Tsubaki ran in.

'Come on were gonna go kill this thing!' Kid yelled, he stormed out of the hospital with the others following him.

Stein put Maka on the bed and examined her, her temperature was high, her eyes were bloodshot and her vision was blurred.

The doctors were running around trying to find out what was wrong with her, they didn't know no one knew what was wrong but something wasn't right.

Kid, Patty, Liz, Soul, Black*star and Tsubaki ran inside the cave they ran around trying to find the Kishin.

'I know you're here!' Kid yelled with anger.

'Were here because you keep messing with our friends head!' Tsubaki added.

'Come out now or I'll break your freaking neck!' Patty threatened.

Suddenly a loud laughter came from behind them, they all froze with fear.

The Kishin walked out from the shadows reviling his appearance.

'How… how are you still alive?' Liz asked scared.

'Well sure enough you killed me, but someone forgot to collect my soul' The Kishin laughed looking at Kid 'So I came back'

'Stop this!' Kid growled 'Stop messing with my girlfriends head!'

'What that stupid little girl' the Kishin laughed.

Kid started to get very angry, he hated it when people disrespected Maka 'Liz, Patty transform!' Liz and Patty Transformed into the weapon forms, Kid caught them and started shooting at the Kishin.

The Kishin tried to dodge the bullets but Kid was shooting to fast, the Kishin picked up Kid and threw him across the room. Kid landed on his back and yeah yelled in pain.

Maka started screaming and the doctors ran in, they tried to pin here down to the bed but she kept screaming.

'Get Stein!' One of the doctors yelled.

'Tsubaki transform!' Black*star yelled.

'Right!' Tsubaki transformed into her weapon form and Black*star caught her.

'I'm the star of the show so I'm gonna put an end to this freak show!' Black*star ran towards the Kishin and shot him with his soul wave length 'You mess with our friend you mess with us!' Soul yelled.

'Kid get up!' Liz panicked.

Kid began to stand up he regained his balance and ran towards the Kishin, put the gun towards its head and fired. Kid landed and turned around to see he was doing some damage to the Kishin if the kept it up they could put an end to this thing.

'SOUL RESONANCE!' Kid yelled.

'Huh?' The Kishin looked at Kid.

'Execution mode...acquired.' Kid growled.

'Resonance rate-stable. Noise, 5.3%.' Liz said

'Charging of black needles with soul wavelength, complete.'

'Five seconds until feedback...'Liz calculated.

'Three, two, one...' Both guns counted down.

'Firing!' Patty announced.

'Death cannon!' Death the Kid shouted angrily.

A series of bullets was shot at the Kishin, this done a lot of damage to it.

'One more hit and we can kill-' The Kishin shot his razor sharp weapon at Kid, the weapon went straight through Kid's chest.

'Kid!' Soul yelled.

Liz and Patty transformed to their normal bodies, they looked down to see their mister bleeding out on the floor.

'Aaaaaa!' Maka screamed. The machine that was connected to Maka started to beat really fast, Stein ran in to see the teen lying on the bed not moving or breathing.

'We need to save her!' Stein yelled.

Suddenly more doctors came running into Maka's room.

'No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!' Black*star yelled running towards the Kishin, Black*star sliced the air ripping apart the skin on the Kishin.

The Kishin once again disappeared and its soul took its place, Soul walked over to the soul and picked it up and gulped it down 'Well that's the last we will see of him'

'Kid's not breathing!' Liz and Patty yelled.

Suddenly Kid was in a dark black room, he was lying on the floor.

He opened his eyes and stood up.

'Where am I?' Kid wondered.

He started too walked round to see if he could find a door or something, a way to get out.

The doctors were still trying to save Maka's life, but the machine started getting faster and faster.

'Come on Maka!' Stein yelled giving Maka CPR.

Suddenly the machine went flat line.

Kid kept wondering round asking himself 'What is this room? Why am I here?'

Kid turnt round there was someone walking towards him, his heart started to race.

'Hello' said the figure.

Kid's eyes widened he recognized the voice, there in front of him stood a girl with a big smile on her face with her hair in piggy tails, it was Maka.

Just then Kid knew what had happened… Maka and him, they were… dead.

'Why are you here?' Kid said surprised walking round 'you shouldn't be here'

'You shouldn't be here either' Maka said beginning to walk round too 'I remember lying in the hospital bed, screaming'

Kid started to cry, he ran over to Maka and held her tightly 'It's not your time, your not dead, I wont believe it!'

'Its ok, at least we can be together' Maka slowly started to cry as she put her arms around him.

Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty came running in the hospital Soul had Kid in his arms.

'Stein!' Tsubaki yelled.

They were watching Stein do CPR on Maka, everyone was getting worried at the fact she had gone flat line.

'Time of death' Stein sighed '12:42'

'Try again!' Liz yelled.

Stein looked over at her in shock.

'Try, again!' Soul growled.

Stein looked at Maka and started to continue doing the CPR.

Soul and Liz smiled.

'Quick help us!' Tsubaki yelled.

'Quick someone take over CPR!' Stein yelled, Stein ran over to Kid and carried him into the surgery room.

'Kid I love you but, I don't wanna die' Maka snuggled closer to him.

'Same' Kid stuttered 'I promise you, we will make it through this'

'You promise?' Maka smiled looking into Kid's eyes.

'Promise' Kid squeezed Maka tightly.

Kid looked down and saw that Maka was fading away.

'Maka!' Kid yelled.

'She's got a pulse!' One of the doctors shouted.

Soul, Black*star, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki ran into her room, Soul grabbed hold of her hand and she squeezed it tightly.

Suddenly she shot up and panicked.

'Kid!' She yelled 'Kid!'

'Maka calm down' Tsubaki panicked.

'Kid I'm coming!' Maka ran out of bed and down the hall running into the room where they were operating on Kid.

'Maka!' Soul yelled running after her.

'No I'm not leaving him' she cried holding Kid's hand.

'Maka!' Soul yelled again.

'Leave her' Stein sighed.

Soul walked into Maka's room where the rest of the gang was talking about if Kid was gonna make it through.

Hours went by and Kid was still in surgery.

'Come on Kid you can do this!' Maka started crying 'You're stronger than this!'

Maka's tears landed on his hand 'Can you hear me?'

Kid was sitting in the middle of the dark room on the floor crying he wanted his Maka.

'Kid can you hear me?' Maka yelled.

Kid's head shot up 'Maka…?'

'Kid!'

Kid turnt round to see where the noise was coming from, he fixed his eyes to a door that wasn't there before.

'How did that get there?' Kid wondered.

He walked over to the door, placed his hand on the handle.

'Kid!' Maka yelled again.

'I'm coming Maka!' Kid opened the door and on the other side there were stairs he ran up the stairs and as he did the yelling got louder, at the top of the stairs there was another door, he opened it and on the other side there was a street and it looked exactly like Death City.

'Son!' Lord Death ran into the surgery room starring at his son lying on the operating table.

Lord Death looked at Maka holding his sons hand crying, he sighed and walked over to Maka and picked her up, she was still holding on to Kid.

'No please, let me stay with him! Please!'

The scream was getting louder 'Maka!' Kid ran down the road running to the hospital.

Lord Death pulled her out of the surgery room 'No I need to stay with him please!'

Kid ran down the alleyway, he could hear every word Maka was yelling.

Maka wiggled out of Lord Deaths arms and ran to Kid's side, she leant over, her mouth to his ear and she whispered 'You need to make it through this, remember that I love you and you are my only reason to keep on breathing'

Kid's eyes opened wider as he heard what Maka said, he ran faster to the hospital, so fast he though he was flying.

Lord Death walked her out of the room, he thought she needed some fresh air and to calm down.

Kid reached the hospital, he ran inside and saw Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*star and Tsubaki.

'Guys!' He put out his hand to touch Soul's shoulder but his hand went straight through him, they didn't even know he was there.

Stein stitched up the last stitch on Kid's injury, but Kid was still flat line the next thing Stein had to do he had to bring him back.

Kid ran into his surgery room and saw him lying down on the table 'I know what I need to do now' Kid ran and laid down on the operating table where his body was.

There was a bright light and Kid woke up to see Stein looking at him smiling.

'Welcome back' Stein smiled.

Kid slowly tried to sit up he looked down to see the massive scar across his body.

Suddenly there was a loud series of footsteps running up the hallway 'Kid!' Maka yelled running in the room jumping on Kid.

Kid smiled and put his arms around he could feel Maka's tears dripping on his face, he slowly leaned in and kissed Maka on the lips, she started to pull away but the started to lean in too, it was exactly the same as their first kiss, still passionate, tender and Kid still tasted of sweet honey.

The next day Maka was aloud to leave but Kid had to stay until his injury's fully recovered but Maka refused to leave without him, so the doctors but a bed in Kid's room so she could stay with him. She watched him sleep, it calmed her down and made her fall deeply in love with him all over again.

Kid slowly started to open his eyes, he laughed when he saw a smiling Maka starring into his eyes.

'Morning' Maka whispered.

Kid reached over and put his hand on her cheek 'I told you we would make it through'

Maka smiled and kissed his hand.

'I hope they let you out sooner or later tomorrow's Christmas' Maka smiled 'Which reminds me I gotta go out'

Maka stood up and walked out of the room and Kid admired her as she turnt round blowing him a kiss.

'Liz!' Kid yelled.

Liz came running in and ran to his side 'Yeah?'

'I need to you to go to the shops and get something engraved for me' Kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized box, he opened it and inside was a necklace with a sliver heart.

'Wow! That's beautiful' Liz exclaimed 'is that for Maka?'

'Yeah…' Kid said in pain. He was still in pain from the surgery.

'What do you want me to get engraved on it?' Liz asked holding the box.

Kid held up a piece of paper, and gave it to Liz.

'Aw! That's so cute!' Liz said reading the paper.

'Here's some money to get it done' Kid gave Liz the money.

'Well you can count on me!' Liz yelled walking out of the room.

Maka was walking around the shop looking for something to get Kid, she didn't know what to get him.

'This is hopeless' Maka sighed standing against the wall, just then her eyes cam across the best present ever.

Soul ran around town trying to find something for Liz, he went in every girly shop in death city, when he was running around he suddenly ran past a beauty shop he walked in and looked round and then he walked past the perfect gift.

Suddenly Christmas day came around and they whole gang was hanging out at Kid's house, Kid was aloud out of hospital as long a Maka kept an eye on him.

Maka was sitting on the couch in her PJ's with her arms wrapped round Kid, Kid was also in his PJ's.

Liz was sitting on Soul's lap on the other couch, and Patty, Tsubaki and Black*star was sitting on the floor.

Tsubaki and Black*star decided not to deal with presents this year so it was just the others that spent their time running around trying to find the perfect present.

'Liz open mine' Soul smiled handing Liz a small bag.

Liz looked into the bag and her smile widened 'Oh my god thank you! How did you know I love nail varnish!' Liz swung her arms round Soul's neck and giggled.

'Ok you can open mine now' Liz laughed passing a neatly wrapped up present.

Soul started to open it and it made him laugh when he saw what it was.

It was a t-shirt that Liz had gotten made for him and on the front it said 'Liz Thomson's boyfriend do not tough'

Soul put it on and Liz smiled.

'Maka your turn' Tsubaki laughed.

Kid passed her the medium sized box, she opened it and inside was the silver heart necklace, Maka gasped and tears feel down her cheek when she read what was engraved on it…

_Maka I'll be in your heart forever love Kid x_

Maka smiled and kissed Kid.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Maka yelled.

'It's ok' Kid said holding Maka's hand.

Maka bent down and picked up another small box and handed in to Kid.

Kid opened it up and Maka watched his reaction, inside the box was a skull necklace the skull opened up and inside was a picture of Kid and Maka from when they went on their date.

'Oh my god! Maka I love it' Kid exclaimed.

Kid hugged Maka and squeezed her tight, Maka pulled a face in pain and Tsubaki saw.

Kid kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs to get ready.

'You need to tell him' Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.

'About what' Maka said nervously.

'You know what' Tsubaki went and sat next to Maka.

Maka started to have a flashback of her walking down the corridor and the DWMA.

She was walking to her next lesson when four boys came up to her and started to push her around and throwing her into lockers, one of them even punched her.

Maka shock it off and turnt round to face Tsubaki starring at her.

'He doesn't need to know' Maka said lifting up her sleeves reviling her cuts and bruises.

Tsubaki gasped in shock 'Maka! What have they done to you!'

'I'm ok' she said putting her sleeves down.

'No you're not Maka!' Tsubaki yelled.

'What's wrong?' Soul asked walking over to them.

'Nothing!' Maka yelled worriedly.

Tsubaki looked at Maka.

Maka sighed 'These boys like to beat me up' Maka lifted up her shirt showing her bruises and broken ribs.

'Holy shit! Maka!' Soul shouted.

Black*Star, Patty and Liz ran over and saw Maka's bruises.

'Maka who are these boys I'll kill them I swear!' Soul said angrily.

'No Soul please don't' Maka yelled.

'But Maka…' Liz sighed.

'No! And also don't tell Kid' Maka begged.

'Tell me what?' Kid asked running down the stairs.

'Nothing' Maka stuttered looking at Soul.

'Soul what's up?' Kid said walking over to Soul.

'Nothing come on Liz we gotta go' Soul said sadly walking over to the door 'Oh and Kid, if Maka's ribs get broken it's not my fault.

Kid looked at Soul strangely then looked at Maka.

Maka just looked at the floor rubbing her arm she didn't want Kid to find out because she knew he would protect her.

'What…?' Kid said walking over to Maka 'Maka you know you can tell me anything don't you' Kid put his hand on Maka's cheek, she nuzzled it and kissed it.

'Yeah' Maka sighed 'But nothings wrong'

Kid smiled 'Then what was all that about Soul saying it's not his fault if your ribs get broken'

'He was just playing around' Maka laughed.

'Ok then' Kid kissed Maka.

'I'm gonna go get dressed' Maka said sadly she had tears in her eyes.

She ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom and broke out into tears.

Later that evening Kid and Maka were sat down in front of the TV watching a movie.

Maka cuts and bruises started to hurt her and she made a face.

Kid looked at her and wanted to ask what was wrong, but he knew that if he asked she would just say that nothing was wrong.

Kid sighed and looked at the TV again.

Maka started to groan she was in that much pain, she sat there clutching her arm trying to make the pain go away.

Kid hated to see the girl he loved in pain.

'Babe are you ok' Kid asked 'you look like you're in pain'.

'I'm fine' Maka smiled trying to shake off the pain.

Just then Maka got a shock of pain shiver up her body.

'Aaaaaa!' Maka yelped.

'Maka your in pain' Kid yelled putting his hand over to her stomach.

He lifted up her t-shirt reviling all her bruises and cuts.

'What happened' Kid said in shock.

Maka sighed 'I fell down the stairs'

Kid looked at her and put her shirt down 'you know you can tell me anything right'

'Yeah I know…' Maka looked down at the floor in despair.

Kid put his hand on her cheek and turnt her face to face him, he kissed her they slowly parted but Maka went in and kissed him again, she slowly raised her hands up onto his cheeks and he put his hands on her waist.

They continued kissing until Kid pulled away.

'Do… do you… do you wanna go upstairs?' Kid stuttered.

Maka smiled and grabbed Kid by the hand and pulled him upstairs into Kid's room.

Kid closed the door behind him and walked over to Maka, he put his arms round her waist and began to kiss her collarbone up to her neck, to her jaw line, to her cheek all the way round to her lips.

Maka put her hands on the back of Kid's head but she was way too deep in the kiss to even notice.

Kid picked her up and laid her down onto the bed, Kid got on top of her and started to kiss her.

Maka's heart was smiling, and Kid's was beating loud and he hoped she couldn't hear it.

While they was kissing Maka started unbuttoning Kid's shirt, Kid pulled Maka up so they was sitting up, they was still kissing.

Kid took off his shirt all together reviling his massive scar across his chest, Kid started to pull off Maka's t-shirt, the two was so deep in the kiss they didn't even notice anything around them.

Kid laid down so Maka was on top still kissing each other, they slowly pulled apart and Maka continued to kiss Kid down from his cheek down to his chest, she kissed every single stitch on his scar then started to kiss him back up to his lips.

The next day Kid was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him and Maka, Liz normally makes it but she slept round Soul's to give Maka and Kid some space.

Maka woke up and slipped one of Kid's shirts on over the top of her bra and underwear, she ran downstairs and ran in the kitchen and saw Kid doing the washing up, she crept over to him and went to put her arms around his waist but he heard her coming, he quickly turnt around and picked her up.

He walked over to the dinning table and put her down so she was sitting on the edge of the table, she put one of her arm round his neck and the other on the back of his neck, Kid kissed her softly.

'Last night was amazing' Kid smiled.

'I know' Maka put her head against Kid's.

Kid looked down starring at Maka's cuts and bruises.

'It's hard to believe that you done all that just from falling down the stairs' Kid sighed tracing the line of one of Maka's cuts.

Maka quickly pulled the shirt together so Kid couldn't see her injuries.

'Don't worry I'm fine you see' Maka smiled hiding her pain.

Kid kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs 'I gotta get ready for school, you coming?'

Maka nodded then ran up the stairs after Kid.

After the two were dressed Kid started the car driving to school.

When they arrived they saw Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*star and Tsubaki standing outside the school waiting for them.

'Hey guys' Maka smiled running up to Liz and Patty giving them a big hug.

Soul looked at Maka and sighed walking away.

'What's up with him?' Maka asked.

'He still thinks you should tell Kid' Tsubaki raised her eyebrows.

Maka's smile faded.

'Yahoo!' Black*star yelled 'come on a big star like me needs to make an entrance'

Everyone laughed except for Maka who was just standing there rubbing her arm nervously.

Kid came running over and he put his arm around Maka and they all walked inside.

Maka was walking to her second lesson when the four boys came over to her, they knocked her books out her hands and throw her into the lockers one of them picked her up by her jacket and throw her across the corridor, she landed on the floor and they all came over and started to kick her.

Soul came walking round the corner and saw the four boys continuously kick Maka.

Soul stormed over there and pushed the boys away from her.

'Hey knock it off!' Soul yelled.

'Yeah and what are you gonna do about it!' One of the boys yelled back.

'Trust me you don't wanna know' Soul growled.

The boys started to get scared and they slowly backed away.

Soul ran over to Maka and picked her up, she couldn't move, her vision was blurred.

Maka was in the medical room wide awake but she had cuts and bruised all up her arms and all over her face.

Kid ran in and ran to her side grabbing her hand panting.

'Oh my god Maka!' Kid panicked 'What happened'

Soul looked at Maka seriously and then left the room to give them some privacy.

'Um…' Maka hesitated 'I need to tell you something'

Kid starred at her in shock.

'I didn't fall down the stairs' Maka's heart raced 'for the past week I've… I've been getting beaten up pretty bad'

Kid had tears in his eyes.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you'

'Maka why didn't you tell me?' Kid sighed.

'I didn't think it was that bigger deal' Maka shrugged.

'Maka!' Kid yelled 'Not a big deal look what they've done to you!'

Maka looked down at all her cuts and bruises and started to cry, Kid sighed and sat on the bed next to her he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Kid slowly started to stroke her hair 'I love you Maka and you know I do but I just can't stand to see you get hurt like this'

Maka wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

Suddenly Lord Death walked in.

'Knock, knock' Lord Death smiled doing peace sign.

He walked over to Maka and handed her a card.

Maka accepted it 'Thanks'

She opened it up and on the front of the card was her and Lord Death standing next to each other doing the peace sign with their fingers.

She opened the card and it read…

_Dear Maka_

_Hope you get well soon_

_I'm sure you will_

_Because you got Kid_

_Looking after you_

_Lord Death._

'Aw thanks Lord Death' Maka smiled.

'That's ok' Lord Death smiled back 'You can go now and Kid can go with you'

'Thanks I'll see you tomorrow' Maka got out of the bed and picked up her bag.

Kid took her bag off of her and put it in his shoulders, he put out his hand for Maka to hold and she proudly accepted it.

As they walked out of school Maka started to walk towards her house.

'Where are you going?' Kid asked.

'I thought I was going home' Maka smirked.

Kid looked at Maka and smiled 'Ok'

They walked to Maka's and when they got there Kid wanted to ask Maka something.

'Maka…?' Kid turnt Maka round to face him.

'Yeah' Maka smiled.

'I need to ask you something I've been wanting to ask you for a while but I've never really found the right time, so I'm gonna ask you know' Kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, he put it in Maka's hand and she held it tightly.

Maka looked into her hand and looked at the key.

'W-What's this?' Maka hesitated.

'Maka…' Kid lifted up Maka's head so she was looking at him 'I want you to move in with me' Kid's heart started to race with excitement.

Maka looked down at the key again and a smile on her face slowly started to appear.

'Yes!' Maka jumped on Kid and wrapped her legs around him 'Yes Kid! Yes!'

Kid put one hand round her waist and the other on the back of her head, he closed his eyes he was just so happy Maka was moving in with him, and he was thrilled by the fact that Maka was gonna be with him all the time.

Kid put Maka down and kissed her softly.

'Come on then lets get your stuff' Kid put his arm around Maka and they walked into her bedroom.

Once they had got Maka's things Kid drove back to his house, they walked in and the house was empty because Patty and Liz were still at school.

Kid and Maka ran upstairs and Kid put Maka's bag on the bed when he turnt around he saw Maka running towards him, Maka jumped on him and the two fell onto the bed, Maka on top.

Kid started to kiss Maka's neck.

Maka giggled and turned over so her and Kid was lying next to each other.

Kid ran his fingers through her hair 'You sure you wanna do this?'

'Yeah Kid!' Maka smiled 'I wanna live with you'

Kid smiled and kissed Maka on the cheek.

'We have two hours before Liz and Patty come home' Kid said looking at his watch 'What you wanna do'

'I dunno?' Maka shrugged.

'I know' Kid smirked.

Kid and Maka walked to the Death City Park, Maka ran over to the swing and sat down and Kid ran behind her and started to push her on the swing.

Maka was laughing and Kid could feel his heart smiling, his heart was happy when ever he was around her he loved Maka he wanted a future with her, when he thought about the day they got married and what it would be like.

'Maka…?' Kid hesitated.

'Yeah' Maka laughed.

Kid thought about what he was gonna ask her but changed his mind 'Never mind'

Kid stopped pushing Maka and sat on the swing next to her, Maka stopped swinging and looked at Kid, he had tears in his eyes but he was smiling.

'Kid are you ok?' Maka asked.

'Yeah' Kid looked at Maka and smiled 'why wouldn't I be?'

Maka smiled and grabbed Kid's hand 'I love you Kid and I really mean it'

'I love you too Maka Albarn' Kid squeezed Maka's hand.

After a while of talking and playing around in the park Maka and Kid went home, they walked in and saw Patty and Black*star watching a movie with popcorn on their lap and on the couch opposite was Liz and Soul.

'So what you doing?' Maka wondered.

'Double date' Soul said throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

'Since when did Black*star and Patty start dating?' Kid asked.

'Since you and Maka were in medical' Liz smiled.

'Your number 1, your number 1, your number 1' Patty sang swaying side to side.

Kid and Maka looked at each other and shrugged.

'Mind if we join you?' Maka asked.

'Sure!' Liz smiled making room on the couch.

Maka and Kid went and sat down, Maka sitting on Kid's lap.

The next morning Kid woke up on the couch Maka wasn't there, his heart started to race.

'Maka!' Kid yelled running into his room.

Maka was standing there with a grin on her face 'Morning, I didn't wanna wake you'

Kid let out a long sigh, he walked over to Maka and gave her a hug 'Morning'

'So what you wanna do today?' Maka asked.

'Um… wanna go beach?' Kid suggested.

'Yeah sure!' Maka laughed.

Kid looked into Maka's eyes and he had an idea he knew what he wanted to do.

'Ok but… I gotta go somewhere first' Kid said walking out the room 'love you!'

'Love you' Maka blew a kiss.

Kid ran down stairs and out the door slamming it behind him.

Maka's smile faded, there was tears in her eyes and she let out a long sigh and started crying, she turned around and faced the bag she had gotten out.

Maka packed her things, her eyes was watering and she had tears running down her cheeks she crept past the sleeping Liz, Soul, Patty and Black*star, trying not to wake them she quietly whispered…

'Goodbye Kid…'

She walked over to the door and walked out closing it behind her, she broke out into tears and walked up the road leading out of Death City…

Kid came running through the front door in excitement, his heart was racing his blood was pumping.

'Maka!' Kid yelled looking for her.

He walked into the kitchen to try and find her, then he ran upstairs he looked in his room but she wasn't there, he ran into the bathroom but she wasn't there either.

Kid walked back into his room, he walked over to his bed and noticed a note, he picked it up and began to read it.

_Kid,_

_I'm so sorry, I can't do this,_

_It's not you it's me,_

_I need to sort out my life,_

_You need to know how much I love you,_

_I've left Death City, I need time on my own,_

_Please don't come after me._

_Love yours always Maka Albarn x_

Kid's eyes was full with tears he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, he noticed taped to the bottom of the note was the silver heart necklace he had gotten her for Christmas.

Tears ran down Kid's cheeks, he put the note down and slowly stood up, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box, he opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

Kid closed the box and walked over to his dresser and put the box inside and closed the draw.

Kid locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Kid stayed in his room for somewhat two months and he could just sit there for hours, days, starring in the same place thinking about Maka, when he thought about the fact she had left it made him start to cry, he loved Maka and he knew Maka loved him too, but why did she have to leave.

'Kid...' Liz knocked on the door.

Kid didn't react, he just sat there acting like he didn't hear it.

'Kid come on open the door it's been two months' Liz sighed.

There was still silence.

'Kid!' Soul yelled 'Just face it!'

Kid looked up.

'She's not coming back!' Soul cried.

Kid's eyes filled with tears he buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

'STOP IT, STOP IT!' Kid yelled 'I know she's not coming back but please just stop it!'

Liz and Soul looked at each other shocked at the fact that they heard him talk after two months time.

'Please just go away' Kid begged.

Soul and Liz sighed and just walked back down stairs.

Kid stood up and walked over to his bookshelf, he picked up a photo album and sat back down on the floor, it was a photo album of photos, just of him and Maka.

He looked at a photo of him and Maka rolling around in the snow, it was the day from when they first became boyfriend and girlfriend, Kid smiled and laughed at the memories they shared.

He flicked through the pages and then came across a photo of him and Maka in the basketball court, Tears ran down his cheeks and landed on the photo.

Kid suddenly felt a shock of anger run through his body, he threw the book across the room causing most of the photos to fly out.

Kid clutched his knees to his chest and lied down on his side, his tears ran down his cheeks and dropped on the floor, he needed his Maka, he couldn't live without her.

The fact she left him without saying goodbye, he thought to himself 'Should I go after her, what if something happens to her, I would never be able to live with myself'

Kid woke up the next day on his bedroom floor, he looked around and realized why, once again his eyes filled with tears, he looked to the other side of the room and saw the photo album just lying on the floor, picked up the photos and put them pick inside the album then placed it on the shelf perfectly in line with the other books.

He sighed and lied down on his bed.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled his phone out his pocket and looked at it he had gotten a text, a text from MAKA!

His heart stopped and his eyes were glued to his phone as he read the text, it said,

'I'll wait for you'

Kid's face was confused he thought 'Should I text her back, should I call her'

His blood started to boil he was angry, he was scared, he didn't know what to do.

He buried his face in his hands and let out a long sigh.

He picked up his phone and clicked on reply he slowly started to type, when he finished typing he looked at what he sent.

'Maka, please come back where are you I need you'

Kid waited a few moments and then Maka replied.

'I'm sorry, I'm not coming back'

'Maka, please I can't live without you'

'I can't come back now'

'Well where are you I'll come and get you'

'No, please don't, I'm at a friends, she's helping me get my head sorted'

'Maka I'm begging!'

'No, I'm so sorry'

Kid dropped his phone and collapsed on the floor.

'Aaaaaa!' Kid cried out in anger punching the floor 'Maka!'

Liz, Patty, Black*star and Soul were down stairs, they could hear Kid calling out for the one he loved, they all looked at the floor in despair, they felt so sorry for him they wondered how he felt and they would give anything for Kid's heart to be full again'

'Come on Soul!' Black*star yelled walking towards the front door.

'Black*star, Soul where are you going?' Liz said worried.

'To get Kid's girlfriend back!' Black*star yelled storming out of the house with Soul.

Liz and Patty looked at each other and ran after them.

Kid laid on his floor not moving not speaking, he didn't want to breathe, he didn't want to be alive.

Meanwhile…

Maka looked at the floor in despair, her heart beating slowly, she kept checking her phone to see if Kid had text her back but he hadn't.

She had also locked herself in her room and she didn't want to leave, if she couldn't be with Kid then she would rather be on her own.

She kept thinking to herself 'Why did you leave' 'you're such a stupid idiot!' 'If you don't go back now your never gonna see him again'

Maka leaned against the wall and the fell to the ground, she was hopeless, she was nothing without him.

'Aaaaaa!' She screamed at the pain in her heart and not just at her cuts and bruises.

The hole in their hearts widen every second there not with each other.

'Maka!'

'Kid!'

Their eyes widened in shock.

'Kid…?' Maka said in shock.

'Maka…?' Kid replied.

They could hear each other in their heads.

Kid shock it off he thought I was his imagination and Maka did too.

Tears fell from Maka's eyes, she clenched her fist, so tight her nails dug into her hand making it bleed.

'Come on Soul!' Black*star and Soul ran through the dessert, with Liz and Patty chasing after them.

'Guys wait up!' Liz called out.

Black*star and Soul stopped running and waited for Liz and Patty to catch up.

'How do you know where your going?' Liz asked.

'I've known Maka for ten years' Soul smirked 'I know where she is'

'Ok then lets go!' Patty yelled running.

They ran through the dessert without stopping, they ran for hours, days, they just wanted to get Maka home where she belonged.

They continued running until they reached this small town, they walked around trying to find Maka, they didn't know where to look.

But suddenly from behind them…

'Come on baby just give me your number' this boy begged crowding round a girl.

'Maka chop!'

A book landed right through the boys skull leaving a massive dent mark from where the book had landed on his head.

They followed from where the book came from, it was MAKA!

'Maka!' Soul yelled.

He ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

Maka looked at the floor in depression she didn't know what to say.

'You need to come back' Liz looked seriously 'Kid's lost without you'

Maka hesitated with words 'I'm not coming back'

Black*stars smile faded 'Maka!'

Maka looked over and him.

'We've come all this way to bring you home and were not leaving until your coming!'

'I'm not going, I can't go back now it's too late' Maka's tears fell onto Soul's hand.

'No it's not Maka' Soul said.

'Please just leave' Maka shock Soul's arms off her and she walked away.

'Maka…' Patty whispered sadly 'Kid needs you'

Black*stars face started to turn red with anger 'We came all this way for nothing!'

They slowly turnt round and started to walk back to death city.

When they got back to Kid's home they walked upstairs to try and talk to Kid.

'Kid…' Patty knocked on the door.

Liz pushed on the door and it swung open slowly, they walked in and saw kid lying on the floor starring at the ceiling.

'Kid…' Soul whispered walking over to him.

Kid slowly turnt his head to face Soul 'What'

'We found Maka' Black*star said sadly.

'Oh my god where is she! Maka!' Kid yelled running out his room.

'She's not coming back' Soul said in depression.

Kid slowly walked back into his room 'She's not…'

The gang looked at each other then looked at the floor they didn't know what to say.

Kid broke down on the floor in tears, he punched the floor in anger, he cried Maka's name in the air, his heart pumped fast it felt like it was gonna brake out of his chest.

The gang walked out of the room to leave Kid on his own, his heart was never gonna heal the hole was just too big.

Kid slowly stood up and picked up the photo album, he opened it and started to look at the photos of him and Maka, he looked at the photo of him and Maka at the basketball court running around, then her knew where he finally wanted to be.

He walked down stairs and walked out of the front door.

He walked around Death City until he found his way to the basketball court, he walked through the gate and sat down on a bench, he still had the photo in his hands he looked at it and smiled, tears dropped from his eyes and landed on the photo.

He placed his finger on Maka's face and rubbed his finger over it.

He put the photo on his lap and there in front of him was a very sad girl her hair in piggy tails and cheeks dripping with tears, it was Maka…

Maka dropped her bag on the floor 'I came back'

Kid slowly stood up and walked over to her he put his hand on the side of her face and leaned in and kissed her, when their lips touched it was dramatic, passionate, tender, desirable, powerful and adoring.

They slowly parted and their eyes met, Kid wrapped his arms around her so tight he never wanted to let go.

'I'm so sorry' Maka whispered crying 'I'm so, so sorry'

'It's ok, your here now that's all that matters' Kid said softly stroking Maka's head.

They stood there for a while just enjoying each other company, after awhile Kid took Maka home.

Maka and Kid walked in and saw the whole gang stare at her as she walked in.

'Maka!' Patty jumped on her almost crushing her.

Kid quickly pulled her back so that Patty would stop jumping on her.

They ran upstairs in Kid's room, they sat down on Kid's bed and started to talk.

'I'm so glad your back' Kid smiled putting his arm around Maka and pulling her close to him 'Please don't do that to me ever again!'

'I promise' Maka smiled 'I only came back because I figured out that I cant be away from you I want to be with you all the time and if I'm not my heart will hurt'

Kid smiled and Put his head against hers.

'Now how about we hit the beach just as we planned' Kid asked.

'Yeah, I would love that' Maka smiled and grabbed Kid's hand.

Maka got changed into her bikini but put a pair of shorts on over the top, and Kid put on a pair of shorts and shirt on but didn't do up the buttons.

They walked down stairs hand in hand into the living room where the gang was waiting for them.

'Lets hit the beach' Black*star yelled.

Kid smiled and nuzzled Maka's forehead

The walked out the front door Soul and Liz rode on Soul's bike, Black*star and Patty ran and Kid and Maka rode on Kid's skate bored.

Maka put her arms around Kid's waist so she didn't fall off she held herself close to him and it made Kid's heart so happy.

They arrived at the beach and they ran over to a nice patch of sand and put their stuff down, Soul and Black*star ran over to the water because they wanted to surf.

Maka, Liz and Patty also ran over to the water and started to splash around, throwing the salty water in each others faces.

Kid smiled looking at Maka he was just so happy she was back, he ran over to her and picked her up so her feet weren't in the water.

'I have an idea' Liz smirked.

Kid and Maka looked at her confused.

'Ok you ready?' Black*star yelled 'Ok Me, Patty, Liz and Soul first'

Patty was on Black*stars shoulders and Liz was on Soul's, Liz and Patty had to wrestle and the first person to fall over would lose and the winner would have to face Maka and Kid.

'Ok three, two, one, go!' Maka called.

Patty tried to pull Liz off but Liz dodged, Liz pushed Patty but patty regained her balance and managed to stay on, Patty grabbed Liz's arm and swung her round, Liz lost her balance and fell of Soul's shoulders and fell into the water with a splash.

'Yay!' Patty cheered.

'Ok Maka, Kid your up next!' Black*star laughed.

'Were gonna kick your ass!' Maka laughed getting onto Kid's shoulders.

'Wanna bet!' Patty smirked.

'Go!' Liz shouted.

Maka pushed Patty and Patty wobbled but didn't fall off, Patty tried to grab Maka's arm but couldn't Maka was to fast, Maka swung her arm to try and hit Patty but Patty dodged it, Patty pushed Maka and Maka fell off and splashed into the water.

Kid was panicking incase Maka was hurt, Maka hadn't come up for a few seconds now.

Kid dove into the water and pulled her back up.

Maka was coughing, Kid wiped her face wiping off the water on her face.

'I don't wanna play anymore' Maka coughed.

Black*star laughed 'Kid you do know Maka can take care of her self'

Kid growled and picked Maka up and took her over back onto the sand, he put her down so she was lying on his lap, he put her head on his chest and slowly started to stroke her head.

Kid had a thought and wondered if now was the right time.

'Maka…?' Kid slowly reached into his pocked and pulled out the small black box.

'Yeah' Maka smiled.

Kid sighed and put the box back in his pocket 'Never mind' Kid put his arms back round Maka and closed his eyes thinking about the future between him and Maka.

Suddenly he felt Maka move from his arms.

'Come on Maka!' Patty yelled pulling Maka away from him 'let's go make a sand castle!'

Kid sat up and watched the two run over to Black*star and start making a sand castle which soon turned out to be a sand giraffe.

Liz cleared her throat and sat down next to Kid 'I know'

Kid looked at Liz in shock 'What…?'

'I know about the ring' Liz smiled.

Kid looked down and sighed 'Well I'm never gonna get a chance am I'

'Yes you will, you two are made for each other'

Kid looked at Liz and smiled 'Thanks'

Suddenly a Kishin came out underneath the ground and grabbed Maka by the leg turning her upside-down.

'Maka!' Kid cried standing up in shock.

The kishin laughed and swiped at Maka but Soul jumped in Maka's hand and turned into a scythe, Maka swung round cutting through the Kishin's attack.

The Kishin dropped Maka and she landed on the balls of her feet.

Kid sighed in relief that she was ok and ran over to help.

The Kishin screamed in pain and tried to attack again but Maka dodged it.

'Liz, Patty transform!' Kid ordered.

'Right!' Liz yelled.

'Ok' Patty laughed.

Kid fired bullets at the Kishin trying to protect his Maka from getting hurt, he didn't want anything to happen to her after those boys beat her up.

The Kishin swung his arm trying to knock Kid out of the way, but the Kishin hit Maka, Maka was thrown across the beach and she landed on the sand, she didn't move she just laid there, was she unconscious.

Kid was angry, and he was scared he didn't want to run over there in case the Kishin would chance him and try to kill Maka.

Kid kept pouring bullets into the Kishin trying to kill it but nothing was working, Kid kept trying and when the Kishin came towards Kid but Kid kept walking backwards.

Just then the Kishin realized what Kid was doing.

The Kishin smiled 'I see' The Kishin laughed 'you trying your hardest to keep me away from that brainless little girl!'

Kid's blood started to boil as he saw the Kishin walk towards Maka, Kid ran up behind the Kishin and hit it in the back of the head with his guns.

The Kishin got angry and turned around to face Kid, the Kishin ran towards Kid and knocked Liz and Patty out of Kid's hands, they went flying into the wall.

Kid was lying on the floor unarmed, The Kishin raised his weapon in the air, Kid closed his eyes he didn't want to see his death.

Before the weapon could come down The Kishin was already dead, they body faded and it's soul took it's place and behind it was Maka standing with her scythe in Genie hunter form.

'I'm…. not…. Brainless' Maka gasped for air.

Soul changed back into his human form and went up to the soul and swallowed it.

Kid slowly stood up and walked slowly towards Maka, Maka was faint she couldn't stand, she fell to the ground but Kid caught her.

'Maka!' Kid cried.

'Liz!' Soul ran over to Liz and ran by her side.

Black*star was trying to wake up Patty who was unconscious lying up against the wall.

They boys picked up the girls and took them home.

When Kid got back to his mansion he put Maka into bed an got changed and lied down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, so she couldn't run away from him while he was sleeping.

The next morning Kid woke up and Maka was still in his arms, Kid leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead, Maka smiled and opened her eyes.

'Morning' Kid smiled stroking Maka's cheek.

'Morning' Maka yawned.

Kid leaned in to kiss Maka, but Maka turnt over on her side.

'No fair' Kid moaned and laughed at the same time.

Maka stuck her tongue out and Kid playfully, Kid pulled Maka on top of him, they both laughed and Kid kissed Maka.

They walked downstairs hand in hand, Kid kept thinking about when the right time was to ask her.

'Maka' Kid hesitated.

Maka span round to face him 'Yeah'

'Do you wanna go out tonight?' Kid started rubbing the back of his neck.

'Yeah sure!' Maka smiled.

'Uh, cool where you wanna go?' Kid asked.

'Park?' Maka wondered.

'Yeah cool!' Kid smiled.

They walked into the living and there were bags and suitcases every where.

'What the…' Kid said in shock.

'Hey!' Patty and Liz said at the same time.

'Hey what's with the…' Kid said confused.

'I'm moving in with Soul!' Liz said in excitement.

'Yeah and I'm moving in with Black*star!' Patty added.

'Wow congrats you two!' Maka said smiling.

'That means you two get the house to your self's' Liz winked at Kid.

Kid smiled and put his arm around Maka.

'Well see you at school now' Liz smiled and hugged Kid and Maka, and Patty did the same.

'Cya' Maka waved as Patty and Liz walked out of the door.

As Liz closed the door behind her Kid and Maka looked at each other and laughed, Maka jumped on Kid and Kid landed on the sofa with Maka on top of him, Kid kissed Maka, his hands started on her face and slowly worked their way down to her waist.

Maka giggled and stood up 'This is gonna be fun'

'Yes it is' Kid smiled and put his arms around Maka's waist 'I don't know why but I'm really in the mood for a cupcake'

Maka laughed 'You wanna make some?'

'Yeah!' Kid smiled.

They walked into the kitchen and got out the stuff to make cupcakes.

Maka started to pour flour into a bowl and stir it round, Kid came up behind her and put flour on her nose, Maka gasped in shock and turned around to face Kid, Kid was standing there laughing, Maka grabbed the bag of flour and poured it down Kid's pants.

Kid gasped and looked at his pants then looked at Maka.

Maka laughed 'you think it's funny now?'

Kid and Maka smiled, Kid grabbed the flour and threw it at Maka, it landed on Maka's shirt.

Kid smirked and walked over to Maka and put his hands on her waist, he leaned in to kiss her but she threw flour in his face.

After Maka and Kid finished making the cupcakes Maka ran upstairs to take a shower, while she was in the shower Kid came running in the bathroom and ran in the shower with her.

'What are you doing?' Maka laughed.

'What, just because I'm your boyfriend I'm not aloud to see you in the shower?' Kid chuckled.

Kid put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, he ran his fingers through her hair getting all the flour out, Maka turned around so her back was to Kid.

Kid ran his fingers down her spin making giggle, he leaned in and softly started to kiss her neck.

'I love you Maka' Kid said kissing Maka on the cheek.

'I love you too' Maka said turning around 'and I promise I'll never leave again'

Kid nuzzled Maka's neck and sighed of relief.

After they got out the shower they got dressed and ran down stairs to eat the cupcakes, they sat down on the sofa Maka on Kid's lap with 1 cupcake between them.

Maka started to lick the icing on the cupcake and Kid just watched as her tongue licked up the pick fluffy icing, Maka stopped licking and looked at Kid wondering why he was starring at her.

Kid smiled and Maka continued to lick the cupcake, she looked so cute in her dark red jumper, dark denim jeans, pink fluffy socks and her hair down with a red hair band.

'What time you wanna go out?' Maka asked.

'In a minute' Kid laughed admiring her.

Kid laughed because she got pink icing on her lip without even noticing, Kid leaned in and licked her lip, licking off the piece of icing.

Maka's face turnt red and she turnt away trying to hide it.

Kid and Maka walked to the park hand in hand, while Maka wasn't looking Kid quickly put his hand inside his pocket checking to see if he had the ring, he sighed with relief when he felt the small box with his finger tips.

When they arrived at the park they went and sat down on the roundabout and span around until they were so dizzy that they couldn't see straight and kept on falling over.

After they went and sat on the swings and swung back and fourth until their hands were covered in blisters from the ropes.

Then the went and sat down on a bench, they talked for a while until Kid knew that this was the time.

'Maka…' Kid said nervously.

'Yeah' Maka smiled.

Kid closed his eyes and clenched his fist 'Maka I love you and you love me too and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, have children with you, grow old with you'

Maka's grin grew wider and her eyes started watering.

'So that's why I'm gonna ask you right here, right now' Kid stood up, took Maka by the hand and got down on one knee 'Maka Albarn, will you marry me?' Kid pulled out the small black box out of his jacket pocket, he opened the box reviling the gold diamond ring sitting inside.

Maka's smile faded, and there was a few seconds of silence.

Kid's blood was pumping and his heart was pounding in his chest, but his heart stopped all together when he heard…

'Yes!' Maka screamed.

'What…' Kid said in shock.

'Yes I'll marry you' Maka said in excitement jumping on Kid.

Kid smiled and placed the ring on Maka's finger, they looked up and looked into each others eyes and kissed.

It was so passionate, adoring, tender beyond words can explain.

They slowly parted and Kid reached into his pocket.

'I've got something else I want to give you' Kid smiled, he pulled out the silver heart necklace.

Maka's face lit up and she smiled when Kid put it round her neck.

Kid put his arms round her waist and Maka put her arms round his neck and they pulled close together, Kid closed his eyes and breathed slowly, he was thrilled that she said yes.

That night Kid invited Liz, Soul, Patty, Black*star and Tsubaki round for a party to celebrate the engagement.

'Come on Kid tell us why you've invited us here' Liz smiled.

'Yeah Kid!' Tsubaki added.

'Well' Kid smiled grabbing Maka and pulling her close to him 'Me and Maka are engaged'

Maka lifted up her hand to show the ring and Liz, Patty and Tsubaki came rushing over to see it.

'Oh my god Kid its gorgeous' Tsubaki exclaimed.

Liz looked at Kid and winked at him and Kid smiled.

'Get in there man!' Black*star yelled hitting Kid in the arm.

'Yeah man didn't know you had it in you' Soul laughed.

'Thanks' Kid smiled rubbing his arm.

'So when are you to getting hitched?' Black*star asked.

'Uh… we dunno yet' Kid smiled put his arm around Maka's waist.

Suddenly a very happy Shinigami-Sama broke through the door and ran over to Maka and picked her up and squeezed her.

'Yay! Your gonna be my new daughter in law Yay!' Lord Death exclaimed.

Maka laughed at the he was going to be her father in law.

'Dad please don't kill my fiancé' Kid panicked.

'Oh right sorry' Lord Death apologized putting Maka back down on the floor.

'That's ok' Maka laughed trying to catch her breath.

'Why don't we celebrate with some…' Lord Death went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled two bottles of beer.

'Yahoo!' Black*star yelled running over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of beer.

Lord Death walked over to Kid and Maka and handed them a bottle each 'Congratulations you two'

Kid put his head against Maka's and kissed her forehead.

They walked over to the sofa and sat down, drinking their beer.

After a couple of beers the gang started to get a little drunk, dancing around the room.

Black*star who was the most drunk made a suggestion 'Let's play truth or dare!'

'Yeaaaaa!' Patty slurred tripping over her own feet.

The gang sat down on the floor in a circle, Patty next to Black*star, Kid next to Maka, Liz next to Soul and Tsubaki next to Lord Death.

It was pretty funny to see Lord Death playing truth or dare.

Black*star span the bottle and it landed on Maka.

'Ok Maka truth or dare?' Soul asked gulping down his beer.

'Truth!' Maka said proudly.

'Ok are you a virgin?' Liz slurred.

Maka and Kid looked at each other and their faces went bright red.

'Um… no' Maka hesitated.

The gang laughed and Lord Death looked at Kid with a serious look, Kid looked at the floor.

Maka reached over and span the bottle and it landed on Patty.

'Patty!' Liz yelled 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare all the way!' Patty smiled.

'You have to kiss Black*star full on with tongues' Soul smirked.

Without hesitation Patty and Black*star leaned in and kissed, after a few seconds they slowly parted.

'I did it' Patty smiled spinning the bottle.

This time the bottle landed on Kid, Kid's face turnt a whole different shade of red.

'Kid truth or dare?' Maka laughed.

'Dare' Kid looked up and smiled.

'You have to sing to Maka!' Tsubaki shouted out in excitement.

'Yeah!' Liz smiled.

Kid slowly stood up and cleared his throat, Maka looked up at Kid with the biggest smile on her face and laughed, she held her knees to her chest and looked at him.

Kid cleared his throat and began to sing to Maka…

'They grew up in the same old town, never knowing the other was around, read from the damn books, but never caught each other's looks, but one day the sun will shine, I know for their eyes have told me so, chasing advice from those who say I've lost my mind…'

When he finished singing the song to Maka the gang clapped at the fact he was actually a good singer, Maka stood up and kissed him.

'Thank you' Maka smiled 'It was beautiful'

Kid smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her close, and sat back down.

After they finished playing truth or dare they continued drinking beer and dancing around.

Maka was completely drunk at this time and Kid just sat down on the sofa watching her dance around, he found it entertaining.

'Come on Kid' Maka slurred putting her hand out.

Kid stood up and accepted it and began to dance with Maka, Maka placed her head on his chest, Kid held her close to him and he put his arm round her and the other arm was holding Maka's hand.

They danced all night until it was three in the morning and the gang had to leave.

Maka had passed out on the couch, Kid walked over to her and picked her up and took her upstairs to bed.

The next morning Maka woke up with a slitting head ache, she tried to sit up but her head started hurting she grabbed her head in pain so fast she fell out of bed.

'Ouch!' She exclaimed.

Kid was down stairs at the time and he heard a loud thud and ran upstairs.

'Maka!' Kid said worried running into the bedroom.

When he saw Maka lying on the floor he chuckled and went over to help her up.

'I think I drank to much last night' Maka groaned standing up holding her head.

'You think' Kid chuckled.

Maka smiled.

Kid leaned in and kissed her forehead 'Morning fiancé'

Maka's smile grew bigger and she looked at the ring on her finger.

'Mrs. Maka of Death' Maka giggled 'I like it'

Kid nuzzled her neck he was happy she was gonna change her name to his when they got married.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Maka ran down stairs to answer it.

It was Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

'Hey what are you guys doing her?' Maka asked.

'Come on Maka we got a lot of planning to do' Tsubaki smiled.

'Yeah Maka lets get started' Liz added.

Maka laughed and closed the door behind them.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down.

'Ok lets start with the setting' Liz said pulling out a note book and some paper.

'Giraffes!' Patty suggested.

'No Patty' Liz sighed.

Maka and Tsubaki chuckled.

Kid came running down stairs 'What are you doing here?'

'Helping Maka organize the wedding' Liz smiled.

'Wanna help' Maka asked.

'Sure' Kid smiled sitting down next to Maka.

'Ok anyway setting?' Tsubaki looked at Kid.

Kid looked at Maka 'What you want?'

'What your letting me chose?' Maka looked at Kid shocked.

Kid nodded.

'To be honest I wanna marry you in that park from where me and we first started going out' Maka smiled.

'Aw…' Tsubaki and Liz exclaimed.

'Ok then if that's where you wanna get married' Kid smiled.

'Dress' Liz said reading off the list 'Kid go upstairs a minute'

The girls laughed.

Kid shrugged, kissed Maka on the cheek and ran upstairs.

'Ok I want something like this' Maka reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of a lady wearing a wedding dress.

The dress was white with gold sequins round the hem line, it had no straps and a gold belt round the waist, and it went down to her ankles.

Liz and Tsubaki looked at it, and they had tears in their eyes.

'Our little Maka's growing up' Tsubaki laughed hugging Maka.

'It's beautiful' Liz smiled wiping her tears away.

'Aw pretty!' Patty yelled looking at the photo.

'Kid you can come back now!' Maka yelled putting the photo back in her pocket.

There was silence Kid hadn't answered her.

'Kid…' Maka called out again.

Kid was sitting upstairs on his bed, his eyes were widened and he was in shock, he found in the bin a pregnancy test and it was positive, Maka was pregnant…

Later that day, Kid was still in shock from what he had found out, he didn't know if he should speak to her about it or not.

'Hey Kid' Maka smiled putting her arms round his waist.

'Hey' Kid stuttered turning round 'Maka I need to ask you something'

Maka's smiled disappeared 'What's up'

Kid sighed 'Never mind'

Maka's smiled came back.

'Just promise one thing' Kid said seriously.

'What's that' Maka asked.

'Promise me we will always tell each other everything' Kid said stroking Maka's hair.

Maka looked down in despair.

'Maka are you ok?' Kid asked.

'Yeah' she looked up and smiled 'and yes I promise'

Kid pulled her close and put his head on top of hers, Maka had tears in her eyes she knew he knew but she didn't say anything.

'Yahoo!' Black*star yelled.

'Black*stars here' Maka said running to the door.

She opened the door to see Black*star and Soul.

'Hey guys' Maka smiled.

'Woo last day of school tomorrow!' Soul cheered 'Hey babe!'

Soul ran over to Liz and hugged her.

'Starry boy!' Patty exclaimed running over to Black*star and jumping on him.

'I got something for you' Black*star smiled.

'Aw what is it!' Patty jumped up and down in excitement.

Black*star put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a silver giraffe on it.

'Awwww!' Patty screamed 'I love it!'

Black*star smiled as he put it round Patty's neck.

Patty jumped and hugged Black*star.

Kid and Maka stood there and watched the young couples and their first couple of weeks of their relationship, Kid looked at Maka he wanted to tell her but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

Kid walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer and gave one to Maka.

'Anyone up for some beer and karaoke?' Liz asked.

'Yeah!' Maka said in excitement.

'Ok Kid you first then!' Liz exclaimed.

'Why me!' Kid moaned.

'Because you're a good singer' Tsubaki laughed.

'Ok' Kid sighed, he put his beer down on the table.

And walked up to the microphone and started to sing to Maka.

'Saw you from the distance,  
>Saw you from the stage,<br>Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
>Something 'bout your beautiful face,<br>In a sea of people,  
>There was only you,<br>I never knew what this song was about,  
>But suddenly now I do,<p>

Trying to reach out to you,  
>Touch my hand,<br>Reach out as far as you can,  
>Only me, only you, and the band,<br>Trying to reach out to you,  
>Touch my hand,<p>

Can't let the music stop,  
>Can't let this feeling end,<br>Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
>I'll never see you again,<p>

Can't let the music stop,  
>Until I touch your hand,<br>Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
>I'll never get the chance again,<br>I'll never get the chance again,  
>I'll never get the chance again'<p>

As Kid sang to Maka, Maka's thoughts started to wonder 'Should I tell him?' 'But he already knows' Maka sighed and continued to listen to Kid.

After Kid finished singing, Maka ran over to him and kissed him.

'Kid I…' Maka hesitated.

'Maka your go' Patty pulled her away.

Patty pulled her up to the Microphone, Maka sighed and sang.

'You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time and the time when you touching' me,<br>I make you bloom like the flower that you never seen.  
>Under the sun we are one buzzing energy'<p>

Everyone's mouth dropped when they heard her sing, she was brilliant.

'Let's party to create affinity  
>This evolution with you comes naturally.<br>Some call it signs  
>Signs<br>We call it chemistry  
>This is the story of the birds and the bees.<br>Even the seasons change  
>I want it to stay the same.<p>

You give me that...  
>Hummingbird Heartbeat<br>Spread my wings and make me fly  
>The taste of your honey is so sweet<br>When you give me the Hummingbird Heartbeat  
>Hummingbird Heartbeat'<p>

Maka stopped singing, she had tears in her eyes, she didn't wanna go on.

Kid saw that she was about to cry and he walked over to her, but she ran away and ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

'What's up with her?' Soul asked.

Kid sighed and ran upstairs after her 'Maka!'

He ran over to the door and tried to open it but she locked it.

'Maka open the door!' Kid yelled.

There was silence.

Kid panicked 'Maka!'

She still didn't reply.

Kid started to bang down the door, he finally broke through the door and saw Maka with a raised knife in the air about to stab herself.

'Maka no!' Kid ran over to her and grabbed her wrist before it reached her stomach.

Kid took the knife away and caught Maka before she fell to the ground.

Kid sighed with relief that he stopped her before she killed herself, Kid picked her up and carried her into their room.

He laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her, he noticed she was bleeding did she stab herself?

'Oh my god!' Kid exclaimed.

Maka had miscarriage…

The gang had rushed Maka to the hospital, she was in surgery for ages.

The gang was so upset for Kid and Maka that they had only just found out and that they had lost it.

'Kid I'm so…' Soul tried to comfort Kid.

'It's ok' Kid said wiping his tears away 'I just feel bad for Maka at the moment'

Soul looked at the floor the thought of what Maka had to go through.

Liz and Patty were crying even though they had just found out.

A doctor came over to Kid, Kid stood up and was prepared for what the doctor had to say.

'You can see her now' the doctor said.

Kid thanked the doctor and ran into Maka's room.

When Maka saw Kid walk in she turned her head away, she was just so upset.

Kid walked over to her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly 'Maka…'

Tears ran down cheeks.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Kid asked.

'I was afraid' Maka turnt her head around to see the crying Kid.

'Afraid of what?' Kid said sadly.

'Afraid of how you would act, I didn't want you to run out on me like I did to you' Maka said crying.

'I would never do that, I love you to much' Kid kissed Maka's hand.

'Well we don't have it anymore' Maka sighed.

Kid's eyes started to water more 'and it's ok'

Maka looked at him confused 'what…?'

'We can try again, after were married' Kid smiled 'I promise'

Maka smiled and squeezed Kid's hand.

'And you're a good singer by the way' Kid laughed.

Maka giggled 'thanks'

Later that evening Maka was aloud to pack her things and leave.

Kid took Maka's bag and they walked home.

When they got back there was silence the gang wasn't talking either, they just didn't know what to say, Maka just ran upstairs and shut herself in hers and Kid's room.

She didn't come down for the rest of the night.

'Should I go after her?' Soul asked Kid sadly.

'No, just leave her, she needs to spend time alone' Kid looked down in despair.

Maka ran in their room and sat on the floor leaning up against the wall clutching her legs to her chest and slowly began to cry, she just couldn't believe she had gotten pregnant and that she had lost it, she never thought this would happen.

Kid was sitting down stairs trying to get his head round the fact that he had gotten Maka pregnant and the fact that he wasn't going to be a father.

Kid sighed and tears ran down his cheeks, the gang looked at him and looked at each other they didn't know what to say to him that would make him feel better.

'Aaaaaa!' Maka cried crying her eyes out punching the wall.

Kid just sat there and didn't do anything, the gang was wondering why he wasn't moving if Maka was crying he would always go and comfort her.

'Aaaaaa!' Maka cried again.

And yet again Kid still sat there not moving.

'I'll go' Tsubaki said walking towards the stairs.

'No don't' Kid yelled stopping her.

Tsubaki looked at him confused.

'She needs to be on her own' Kid sighed.

Maka continued crying and screaming punching the floor.

'We can't leave her alone like this!' Tsubaki exclaimed.

'Aaaaaa!' Maka screamed once more.

'Go!' Kid snapped 'Go now!'

Tsubaki nodded and ran up the stairs and into Kid's and Maka's room, she ran over to Maka who was lying helplessly on the floor clutching her fist so hard her nails were digging in her hands and making them bleed.

'Maka!' Tsubaki cried putting her arms around Maka 'Maka look at me!'

Maka continued to scream, she wouldn't stop screaming in pain.

'Maka!' Tsubaki looked down at Maka's hands and was in shock from how much blood there was 'Oh my god!'

Tsubaki stood up slowly and ran out into the hall 'Kid you better come and look at this!'

Kid ran up the stairs in a flash and ran over to Maka, Tsubaki pointed at her hands.

Kid's face turnt white he didn't know what to do 'Get me the first ad kit!'

Tsubaki ran down stairs and ran into the kitchen looking for it.

Kid was holding Maka's hands trying to calm her down 'Maka look at me, it's going to be ok'

Maka looked up into Kid's eyes and whispered 'I love you' and she fell into his arms.

'Tsubaki!' Kid shouted.

'I'm here!' Tsubaki ran in and handed Kid the first ad kit.

Kid quickly opened it and pulled out bandages and wrapped them around Maka's hands, he put pressure on to stop the bleeding.

Maka fell asleep in his arms, he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

'I'll give you a moment' Tsubaki said standing up and leaving the room.

Kid still sat there with Maka in his arms, he didn't care about anything not even the fact that he was sitting in a puddle of Maka's blood, he just sat there looking at Maka waiting for her to wake up even if he had to sit there for hours.

Hours passed and Maka slowly began to wake up.

Kid smiled and kissed her 'I love you too'

Maka smiled and Kid put his head against hers.

So they woke up in the morning of their last day at the DWMA it was gonna be a big day for them.

Maka sighed as she tried to put of her shirt 'for god sake!'

'You want help?' Kid asked.

Maka nodded at Kid, Kid walked over to her and done up the buttons on her shirt.

'Last day' Kid smiled.

'Yeah' Maka smiled back 'It's gonna be a long day'

Kid nodded 'well come on finish getting ready or will be late'

Kid walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, he leant up against the door and sighed.

Maka and Kid walked to school holding hands, everyone at the DWMA mouth's dropped cause no one actually knew about their relationship yet.

They took no notice and walked inside and to their first lessons, Maka went in and sat down and Kid sat next to her.

Stein walked in 'Ok class today were doing to be dissecting'

'Stein we do that every lesson' Soul moaned.

'Yeah but today day is a very special lesson because were going to be dissecting…' Stein reached under his desk and pulled out a small cage 'a dog!' Stein unlocked the cage and out ran a little white puppy.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

'Um… sir' Tsubaki hesitated putting her hand up 'I don't think we should dissect a dog'

'Raise your hand if you want to dissect a dog?' Stein asked.

No one put their hand they just still sat there stunned.

'Ok then you can watch me do it' Stein smirked.

Stein raised his knife in the air and without hesitation he threw it down stabbing the dog.

Maka buried her face in Kid's chest, she had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to watch.

Kid lightly put his hand on the back of her head holding her close to him.

After Stein had dissect the dog, the bull rang for next lesson, as soon as the bell rang, Maka ran out of the classroom without stopping and Kid ran after her.

'How can he do that!' Maka yelled 'He can't just do that it's…'

Kid hugged Maka 'don't worry we've only got four more hours until we never have to see something like that again'

Maka smiled 'and I can start my life with you'

At break, the gang went round to the back of the school at sat up against the tree and talked about what they wanted to do after they left school.

'I wanna open my own boutique' Liz smiled 'what about you Patty?'

'I wanna work in a zoo with giraffes!' Patty cheered.

'Soul?' Liz laughed.

'I dunno yet' Soul smirked.

'What do you enjoy doing?' Maka asked.

'To be honest I enjoy hanging out with you guys' Soul put his arm around Liz.

'Aw that's sweet' Liz smiled putting her head on his shoulder.

'So Kid' Soul sighed.

Kid looked up.

'What do you wanna do?' Soul shrugged.

'Nothing' Kid smiled.

'What!' The gang said in shock 'What you mean nothing'

'I just wanna spend my whole life with Maka' Kid nuzzled Maka's neck 'I don't wanna leave her side'

'Aw…!' Liz exclaimed 'That beats Soul's by a mile!'

The gang laughed.

'What! Oh come on!' Soul moaned.

'So you wanna spend your whole life with me?' Maka smiled looking up at Kid.

Kid nodded 'Every minute until I die'

Maka's smile widened and she jumped on Kid causing him to lie on the ground, they kissed and Maka placed her head on Kid's chest.

Only five months until they got married, it was still a long time but to them they couldn't wait to spend their lives together.

'Wanna party at ours tonight?' Kid asked sitting up still with his arms around Maka's waist.

'Yeah sure sounds fun!' Tsubaki smiled.

'Yahoo!' Black*star yelled 'Gonna get drunk again!'

The gang laughed.

'Maybe we can do karaoke again?' Liz shrugged.

'Yeah and we make Kid and Maka sing a song together' Patty clapped.

Maka and Kid turnt red.

'Yeah!' Soul yelled in excitement.

The bell rang and the gang stood up and went to their next lessons.

Maka walked silently down the corridor with her arms wrapped around her books and he head down, she was fine until four boys came up to her and knocked her books out of her hands.

One of the boys picked her up by the neck 'Ha! That little mate of yours aint here to protect you now is he!'

The boys laughed and Maka joined in with the laughing, she had a big smile on her face.

'Your right his not' Maka smiled.

'Huh?' The boys said confused.

'What's wrong with you, why are you laughing!' The boy yelled throwing Maka into the lockers.

'That little friend of mine might not be here to protect me' Maka smirked 'But he is'

The boys slowly turnt their heads around to see a very angry Kid.

'Step away from her…' Kid shouted with his head down.

'Yeah!' The boy shouted back 'And what if I don't'

Kid smirked and lifted up his head.

'Then I'll kill you' Kid laughed.

The boys laughed hysterically.

'Aw…' Kid's smile faded 'you thought I was joking'

Kid grabbed the boy by the neck and threw him across the corridor causing him to black out.

'Now' Kid slowly turnt around to face the other terrified boys 'does anyone else have a problem that?'

The boys shock their heads in fear.

'Good let's go Maka' Kid put his hand out and Maka grabbed it and they walked down the corridor to their next lesson.

Their last lesson at the DWMA, they had to test their skills as a team, they had to put their souls together to produce a larger soul as a shield around them.

'Just let your mind flow and relax' Sid said.

Maka took and deep breath and closed her eyes, she linked hands with the two misters Kid and Black*star, theirs souls slowly started to appear around them.

Kid opened his eyes to see if it was working, he looked over at Maka and admired her.

Their souls suddenly started to turn into one huge soul but when the soul's were connected the barrier broke and the force threw Maka into a tree.

Maka groaned when she hit the tree and she fell to the ground.

'Maka!' Kid cried and ran over to her.

'I'm ok' Maka said recovering 'Let's try again'

Maka stood up and walked over to Black*star and Kid followed, they linked hands and tried again.

Once again their souls slowly appeared and slowly began to connect with each other's and form one huge soul but the soul broke again and Maka was thrown back on the ground.

'Can't you do anything right!' Maka shouted at Black*star.

Black*star looked at her in shock and turnt around whispered 'Period'

'What did you just say!' Maka yelled.

'I said someone's on their-…' Black*star was interrupted by Maka's fist punching him in the face.

'You bastard!' Maka exclaimed.

Kid ran over to Maka and pulled her back 'Maka don't!'

Black*star stood up and turned around, he ran at Maka but Soul stopped him.

'She started it!' Black*star yelled wiping the blood away from his mouth.

'It's your fault we can't do this stupid one soul thing!' Maka got out of Kid's arms and ran at Black*star again but Kid caught her just in time.

'It's not my fault!' Black*star yelled 'Maybe it's yours!'

Maka starred at Black*star 'Your right I'm sorry'

Black*star smirked.

'Hit me' Maka said confidently 'I hit you so you should hit me'

'Maka what are you…' Kid yelled.

Black*star smiled and without hesitation his fist came round but Kid ran in front of Maka and put his hand out and caught Black*stars fist.

'Don't you dare touch her!' Kid shouted throwing Black*stars fist back.

'Kid it's ok' Maka said standing in front of Kid 'I hit him so he should hit me back'

'But I can't stand to see you get hurt' Kid said with tears in his eyes.

'It's ok I'll be fine' Maka kissed Kid on the cheek.

Kid slowly walked away over to Soul.

'So… hit me' Maka smiled.

Black*star smiled and once again his fist came swinging round and hit Maka in the face, the force of his fist was so powerful it throw Maka and mad her hit the floor.

'You bastard!' Kid tried to run at Black*star but Soul pulled him back 'You'll pay for that!'

Maka smiled and slowly stood up 'Anyway lets try again'

They rejoined hands and yet again their souls slowly started to appear around them, and slowly they started to connect into one big soul suddenly there was a big flash of light and there was one huge soul around them it had finally worked.

Maka looked over at Kid, who was smiling at her, Kid nodded and Maka smiled.

Maka's body was tingling and her heart was beating fast. It felt like it was about to explode in her chest.

'Well done, you can stop now' Sid nodded.

Suddenly the barrier slowly started to fade away and the bell rang.

Kid ran over to Maka and hugged her 'Let's start our lives together'

Kid and Maka kissed and walked off.

'See you soon Sid' Maka waved goodbye.

'See you around' Sid replied.

The gang walked back to Kid's and Maka's to have a party.

They walked in and there were already balloons and banners up.

'Dad' Kid sighed walking in.

He walked over to the fridge and got out a couple of beers and handed them around, he passed one to Maka and Maka smiled.

'Ok lets get this party started!' Patty cheered.

Liz started up the karaoke and handed a microphone each to Maka and Kid and smiled.

'Earlier about me and Kid doing karaoke together you weren't joking were you' Maka said seriously.

Liz smirked.

'What I can't sing last time was just a one off' Maka yelled nervously.

'Come on Maka it will be fun' Kid smiled 'and you can sing'

A smile soon appeared on Maka's face and she accepted the microphone and her and Kid stood in front of their friends and started to sing.

She went first.

'Sparks fly  
>Its like electricity<br>I might die  
>When I forget how to breath<br>You get closer and there's  
>No where in this world Id rather be'<p>

Then Kid continued.

'Time stops  
>like everything around me<br>it's frozen  
>and nothing matters but these<br>few moments when you open my mind to things  
>I've never seen'<p>

Then they sang the rest together.

'Cause when I'm kissing you  
>My senses come alive<br>Almost like the puzzle piece  
>I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place  
>You're all that it takes<br>My doubts fade away  
>When I'm kissing you<p>

When I'm kissing you  
>It all starts making sense<br>And all the questions  
>I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one should I really trust  
>Crystal clear it becomes<br>When I'm kissing you'

After they finished singing the gang clapped and cheered, and Kid and Maka kissed.

'I love you' Kid smiled stroking Maka's hair.

'I love you too' Maka nuzzled Kid's chest.

After a few beers the gang was hammered besides Maka and Kid who was sitting down on the couch talking about their future together.

'I can't wait to marry you' Kid smiled.

'I know I can't wait either' Maka smiled putting her arms round Kid's neck 'I can't wait to start my life with you'

Maka put her head on Kid's shoulder and Kid put his head on top of hers.

Liz walked over to Maka and pulled her up by her hand 'Come on Maka dance'

Maka stood up and laughed 'Ok'

She walked over to Soul, Black*star, patty and Tsubaki and started dancing.

Kid watched her dance around and laughed at how cute she was when she danced around like a little girl, Kid sighed and stood up and started dancing with her.

The gang danced around getting drunker and drunker, they started to sing with the music.

'You give me that hummingbird heartbeat!' The gang slurred 'Spread my wings and make me fly'

Liz and Soul who was the most drunk started yelling at each other.

'Liz your such a slut!' Soul slurred.

'Oh yeah!' Liz yelled back 'Well you're a scythe take that bitch!'

Maka and Kid laughed at the two drunk idiots.

'I love you!' Soul shouted jumping on Liz.

They fell on the floor and just laid there not caring about what was around them.

Kid put his arms under Maka's legs and picked her up and span her around and walked up stairs and put her on the bed, Kid laid down next to her and started to kiss her neck up to her jaw-line round to her lips.

Kid and Maka sat up and slowly parted Maka looked at Kid and bit her lip.

'You don't have to do this' Kid smiled putting his hand on Maka's cheek.

'No, I want to' Maka leaned in and kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips, he lifted up her t-shirt and threw it on the floor, Maka leant forward causing them to lie down.

While kissing him, she slowly undone his buttons, she slowly took of his shirt and threw it across the room.

She held her body against his and continued to kiss him.

Later that evening Soul and Liz woke up on the floor and saw that Kid and Maka were gone, but Black*star, Patty and Tsubaki were still dancing around.

'Where's Kid and Maka?' Liz asked.

'Upstairs' Tsubaki mumbled.

Liz and Soul looked at each other and smiled.

And continued on dancing.

Kid woke up and saw Maka sleeping silently on top of him, Kid smiled and went back to sleep.

They woke up the next day with a really bad headache, Maka was still sleeping on top of him, she opened her eyes and saw Kid smiling at her.

'Morning' Kid said cheerfully.

'Morning' Maka kissed Kid 'Last night was great'

'It really was' Kid put his hand on Maka's cheek.

Maka looked down and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes 'Um…'

Kid looked at her confused 'What's wrong?'

'Can you look away' Maka asked nervously.

Kid looked puzzled.

'I'm not wearing any clothes' Maka hesitated.

'I've seen you naked before' Kid laughed.

Maka bit her lip and wrapped the covers round her and ran over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of Kid's shirts and some underwear and ran into the bathroom.

Kid laughed and got up and got changed.

Maka came out the bathroom wearing her bra and underwear with one of Kid's shirts over the top.

Maka walked over to the door but Kid came running up to her and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his and carried her down stairs.

Downstairs Liz, Soul, Patty and Tsubaki were tidying up and Black*star was asleep on the floor.

Maka giggled and Kid put her down.

'Black*star was helping but then he fell asleep' Tsubaki laughed.

'Why didn't you come get us we would have helped' Maka asked.

'We didn't wanna disturb you' Liz smirked.

Kid winked and Liz and whispered 'Thank you'

Liz smiled and continued tidying up.

'So what you wanna do on our first day of our lives' Maka smiled putting her arms around Kid's neck.

'Well we need to get our wedding planed' Kid sighed.

'Don't worry' Tsubaki smiled 'Me and Liz will take care of that'

Maka and Kid turnt around and looked at Tsubaki confused.

'You've told me and Liz what you want haven't you' Tsubaki asked.

Maka and Kid nodded.

'Don't worry then will sort it out' Liz said happily.

Maka and Kid laughed.

'Ok then what you wanna do' Maka asked smiling.

'What ever you wanna do' Kid hugged Maka.

'Beach?' Maka suggested.

'Sure' Kid put his arm around Maka and they walked upstairs to get ready.

They got changed and soon were on their way to the beach.

When they arrived, there was hardly anyone at the beach, Maka ran over to the sand and put her stuff down, Kid ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, they sat down on the sand and just talked for a while.

'Ok Soul, Patty you two continue cleaning' Tsubaki ordered.

Soul and Patty nodded.

'Come on Liz we got a wedding to plan!' Tsubaki ran into the kitchen and sat down and started to write a list of things.

'What's your favorite colour?' Kid asked.

'Black' Maka smiled 'Yours?'

'Black too' Kid laughed 'Ok favorite fruit'

'Apple' Maka chuckled.

'Same, because it's round' Kid said drawing a little circle in the air with his fingers.

Maka giggled and stood up.

'Where you going?' Kid asked.

'Going for a swim' Maka ran off but Kid ran after her.

Kid ran after her and jumped on her, so they both fell to the floor.

They both laughed and stood up, Maka felt something wet on her hands, she lifted her hands up in front of her face and saw that she had blood on her hands.

'Huh…?' Maka said confused.

She moved her hands away from her face and there in front of her was a dead body.

'Aaaaaa!' Maka screamed.

Kid held her close and put her head to his chest so she couldn't see the body, he picked her up and carried her over to their stuff and called Soul.

'Sup Kid' Soul answered.

'Soul get down here now!' Kid panicked.

'Why what's up?' Soul asked worried 'Uh, ok I'm on my way'

'Soul's coming, will you be ok on your own for a while?' Kid asked.

Maka nodded, she was speechless, she was in shock.

Kid kissed her forehead 'I'll be back in a bit'

Kid ran up the path leading out of the beach to meet Soul running down the path at the end.

'Where is she?' Soul panicked.

'She's down…' Kid pointed to where Maka but she was gone 'MAKA!'

Kid ran to the edge of the path, to see if he could get a better view to see Maka but he still couldn't see her.

'Maka!' Soul called out running down the path to the beach.

'Oh my god this is all my fault I shouldn't have left her on her own' Kid panicked burying his head in his hands.

'Kid don't worry will find her' Soul comforted Kid 'I'll call the others'

Soul took out his phone and called Liz.

'Liz you need to come to the beach and bring Patty, Tsubaki and Black*star' Soul yelled.

'What why?' Liz said confused.

'It's Maka, she's gone missing!' Kid yelled taking the phone off of Soul.

'Oh my, ok were on our way' Liz hung up the phone.

'Tsubaki, wake up Black*star we've gotta go to the beach, Maka's missing' Liz said sadly.

Tsubaki was shocked and she ran over to Black*star and tried to wake him up 'Black*star come on you need to wake up now! We need to go find Maka she's missing!'

Black*star wouldn't wake up he just groaned and told Tsubaki to go away.

Tsubaki looked around the room to find something to wake up Black*star she reached over and grabbed a pillow and started hitting Black*star with it 'Black*star wake up!'

Black*star jumped and stood up 'Ok, Ok I'm awake!'

Tsubaki threw the pillow on the sofa 'Maka's missing!' Tsubaki had tears in her eyes.

Black*stars eyes widened 'Come on then!'

Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty ran to the beach and when they got there they saw Soul looking around for Maka and Kid just sitting on the floor clutching his legs to his chest panicking.

'Maka!' Tsubaki called out.

'Maka where are you!' Black*star called out.

Soul was walking around until he heard quiet sobbing 'Maka!' Soul stood in front of a locked door 'Hey Kid I think I found her!'

Kid stood up and ran over to Soul 'Where, where, where is she!'

Soul pointed at the locked door.

Kid ran over to it and tried to open it 'Maka, are you in there?'

'Kid…' The voice called out 'Kid, help me!'

It was Maka.

'Maka don't worry I'm gonna get you out of there' Kid banged on the door.

'Kid I'm scared' Maka put her ear to the door and Kid did the same.

'Don't worry I'm here it's gonna be ok' Kid started to cry he didn't know how they was gonna get her out.

'I have an idea!' Tsubaki yelled.

The gang looked at her.

'What is it please it's gotta work!' Kid started crying.

'The one soul technique' Tsubaki suggested 'Black*star, Kid you two are really strong you have to link your souls together and bust threw the door somehow'

'Yeah but we can't do that without Maka' Black*star sighed.

'Well your gonna have to try!' Liz yelled.

'I promise you Maka will get you out of there' Kid cried putting his hand on the door.

'Come on Kid!' Black*star called.

Kid stood up and walked over to Black*star, they linked hands and closed their eyes, their souls slowly started to appear around them.

Kid started to concentrate harder he had to get Maka out of there, their souls slowly started to connect, there was a big flash of light and Kid and Black*star were ready, they ran at the door with all their power, they finally hit the door, but nothing happened.

Kid and Black*star got up off the floor, it didn't work.

'Nothing happened' Patty looked at the floor sadly.

'Try again!' Kid yelled.

'There's no point it's not gonna work!' Black*star exclaimed.

'Try again!' Kid growled at Black*star.

Black*star gave in and linked hands with Kid, their souls were connected and there was a big flash of light.

'We have to hit it harder!' Kid yelled.

'Aaaaaa!' Black*star and Kid shouted charging at the door.

They hit the door and it broke causing the door to fall to the ground, Maka was sitting in the corner of the room, and Kid ran over to her and hugged her and held her close to him and didn't let her go.

The rest of the gang ran in and saw the couple crying their eyes out on each other's shoulder. The gang smiled and sighed in relief that they had found Maka.

Kid pulled away and looked at Maka to see if she was ok 'Maka are you ok, did anything happen to…' Kid stuttered and looked down at Maka's arms she was covered in scratches 'Maka what happened to you?'

Maka moaned in pain 'He did…'

'Who did?' Kid asked in panic.

'Him…' Maka slowly lifted up her arm and pointed at Black*star.

Kid turnt his head round and looked at Black*star 'WHAT DID YOU DO!'

Kid's blood started to boil and his heart started to race angrily in his chest as he charged at Black*star.

Black*star dodged his attack and stepped back 'What the hell I aint done anything!'

Kid swung his arm at Black*star but Black*star caught his hand and flipped Kid onto his back.

Kid stood at and brushed himself off 'Then explain that!' Kid pointed over to Maka's arm.

'I aint touched her!' Black*star snapped.

Kid growled at him and walked over to Maka and picked her up and walked out the room and took Maka home.

When they got back Kid bandaged up Maka's arms and put her to sleep, Kid sat down stairs talking to Liz and Tsubaki.

'How did she get in that room in the first place?' Liz asked.

'Apparently he locked her in there' Kid sighed.

'Who's he?' Tsubaki asked.

Kid looked over at Black*star and nodded his head towards him.

'Come on Kid you don't actually believe that do you?' Liz asked.

'I don't know what to believe' Kid leaned back in his char 'I'm just so confused at the moment.

'Aaaaaa! Get away, get away from me!' Maka screamed.

Kid ran upstairs and into Kid and Maka's room and saw Black*star standing next to Maka.

'Get away from her!' Kid snapped.

'I was just seeing if she's ok!' Black*star moaned.

'Get out!' Maka screamed.

'Step away from her or…' Kid hesitated.

'Or what!' Black*star yelled.

Kid starred at Black*star angrily, he clenched his fist he was trying not to hit him.

'Just get out' Kid sighed.

Black*star stormed out of the room and went downstairs.

'Are you ok? Did he hurt you?' Kid panicked.

'No I'm fine' Maka looked up at the ceiling.

'Maka…' Kid closed the door and walked over to Maka and sat by her side 'What did happen yesterday?'

Maka sighed 'One moment I'm sitting on the beach waiting for you to come back the next thing I know is that I'm in this room and I don't know how to get out'

'How did Black*star…" Kid hesitated 'Attack you'

'He came up to me and I kicked him away and then he just started to scratch me, I tried to kick him off at first but he kept hitting me, so I just laid there and then you came and scared him off'

'Are you sure It was Black*star?' Kid raised his eyebrows.

'It looked like him…' Maka had tears in her eyes 'Please don't ever leave me again' She rolled over and held on to Kid.

Kid laid down beside her and held her tightly not letting her go.

'I will never leave you' Kid had tears running down his cheeks.

'What happened?' Tsubaki asked worried.

'Kid's a dick, that's what happened' Black*star said walking out the house slamming the door behind him.

Kid laid still next to Maka he didn't want to move incase he woke her up, he thought to himself he had questions that needed to be answered, was it really Black*star that attacked Maka or was it something else.

Kid didn't know what to do, he wanted to believe Maka but he also wanted to believe Black*star.

Later that evening Kid woke up and Maka was gone, he looked around he could her quiet sobbing coming from the corner of the room.

He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the corner of the room, Maka was crying.

'Maka…?' Kid put his hand on Maka's shoulder.

Maka stopped crying and turnt around to face Kid.

'What's wrong?' Kid asked worried.

'Don't worry it's nothing' Maka wiped her tears away with her arm.

'Come on something's making you upset what is it?' Kid put his arm around Maka.

Maka sighed 'My arm's hurt'

Maka looked at Kid with tears in her eyes and then looked back down at the floor.

'Come with me' Kid said standing up.

Kid put his hand out to help Maka up, Kid took her downstairs into the kitchen, he looked through the cupboards and pulled out a little bottle of pills and handed them to Maka.

'What are they?' Maka asked looking at the label.

'Pain killers' Kid smiled 'Take them you'll fill better'

Maka looked at Kid then back at the bottle, she opened the lid and poured two into her hand and without hesitation swallowed them whole.

'Ok?' Kid raised his eyebrows.

Maka nodded and they walked back upstairs and into bed.

The next day Kid woke up but left Maka in bed to get her sleep.

He got changed and went down stairs he was still thinking about what Maka had said and then he realized.

'Huh!' Kid gasped and ran over to the phone and called Soul.

'Kid...' Soul said tiredly.

'Soul call Black*star and Tsubaki and get over here now and bring Liz' Kid panted.

'Why' Soul yawned.

'Just do it!' Kid snapped and hung up the phone.

Soul called Black*star and Tsubaki and told them to go to Kid's, Soul and Liz got dressed and were soon on their way to Kid's.

When they arrived they ran in and saw Kid thinking walking around.

'Hey Black*star' Kid sighed walking over to him 'I'm sorry you were right it wasn't you'

'Kid if it wasn't Black*star then who was it?' Soul asked.

Kid hesitated 'Liz, Tsubaki stay here and look after Maka'

Tsubaki nodded and ran upstairs and Liz followed.

Black*star looked confused 'So what are we doing here?'

'Follow me' Kid walked out of the house and Soul and Black*star walked after him.

'Meet me at the beach' Kid jumped in his car and drove off.

Soul hopped onto his motorcycle and drove to the beach and Black*star ran.

When they got there Kid and Soul parked their vehicles and ran down to the beach, Kid ran over to the door that was still lying there on the floor not fixed, they ran inside.

'Kid why are we here it's just a room' Black*star snapped.

'Look for something strange, out of the ordinary, like a door or something?' Kid yelled looking around.

Soul and Black*star looked at each other and after a minute of confused starring they started to look around.

'Kid there's nothing here!' Soul snapped.

'Keep looking!' Kid exclaimed.

'Aaaaaa!' Black*star yelled charging at the wall.

He ran at the wall with all his power and broke through it using his soul wave length.

'Or we could just do that' Kid said sarcastically running through the hole in the wall that Black*star had made.

Soul followed Kid through the hole and it led them to another room.

The room was lit up with candles, there was mirrors all over the walls, there was a fire burning out in the fireplace and a table covered in bits of paper and photos.

Kid walked slowly over to the table and picked up a photo, he looked at it and his blood started to boil it was a photo of Maka.

'I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him!' Kid snapped in anger 'Why do they want my Maka!'

'Kid calm down!' Soul ran over to Kid and looked at the photo.

Black*star started walking around shouting 'Hey come out we know you're here!'

'Come on show yourself!' Soul added.

'You ever touch my Maka again I'm gonna freaking kill you!' Kid yelled pushing the table over.

'I'd think twice about that' a voice laughed in the darkness.

'I know that voice' Kid stuttered turning around.

'Yeah I think we all do' Soul hesitated.

'Stein!' Kid yelled.

'What do you mean?' Maka panicked.

Tsubaki and Liz sighed.

'Kid, Soul and Black*star have gone to find out who did this to you'

'But it was Black*star, wasn't it' Maka had tears in her eyes.

'What if something happens to them, they don't have their weapons!' Tears rolled down Maka's cheeks 'I need to go they need help!'

Maka tried to get up but Liz and Tsubaki pulled her back down into bed.

'You have to stay here, you need to rest, you can fight' Liz sighed.

'Yeah and what about Soul!' Maka snapped at Liz 'His your boyfriend what if he dies!'

'Maka…' Tsubaki let out a long breath and looked at Liz who also had tears in her eyes 'Go, get ready'

Maka smiled and got out of bed and ran over to her dresser.

'Tsubaki what are you doing!' Liz snapped 'Kid is gonna kill you!'

'Yeah and what if Maka's right, what if they die!' Tsubaki shouted back 'You don't want them to die as much as I do!'

Liz looked down in despair.

'Come on were going too' Tsubaki stood up and walked down stairs.

'Come out now you perverted piece of…' Black*star hesitated with his sentence.

'What did you do to Maka!' Kid growled.

'Maka… Oh she's a very interesting young girl oh Maka' Stein laughed.

Kid stunned he was in shock when he thought about what happened to Maka.

The scratches on her body, Black*star apparently beating her up and the fact Black*star wouldn't get off of her.

'It… it all adds up now' Kid hesitated still in shock.

'What Kid?' Soul asked.

'You! You used black magic to change your body to Black*stars! So that he would get the blame instead of you! You raped Maka and made it look like it was all Black*stars fault!' Kid yelled looking around for Stein.

Soul spun his head round and looked at Kid in shock 'Kid…'

Kid had tears in his eyes from the thought of Stein touching his Maka.

'Well done you managed to figure it out' Stein laughed hysterically 'It's a shame because now, I'm going to have to kill you'

'Kid!' Black*star called out.

Kid spun round to see Stein running at him, Kid dodged his attack and flipped in the air out of Stein's reach.

Black*star ran towards Stein and hit him with his soul wave length 'You dare hurt my friend's fiancé!'

Kid landed on the balls of his feet he knew he had to keep a distance from probably the best scythe meister in the DWMA, he didn't have a weapon so he had no chance of winning this fight.

'Aaaaaa!' Stein shouted in pain 'You'll pay for that!'

'Hey screw head!' Soul shouted 'You mess with my meister, you mess with me!'

'Ok then who should I start with first' Stein smirked 'It doesn't matter I'll still kill all of you'

Stein charged at Soul, Kid ran out to Soul and pushed him out of the way so Stein threw Kid into the wall.

'Kid!' Soul panicked.

Kid hit the wall so hard his body broke a hole into the wall causing him to fall through.

Kid groaned and regained his strength and stood up, clenching his teeth trying not to feel pain.

Kid charged at Stein, but Stein dodged his attack.

'Its not going to work I don't have a weapon' Kid yelled.

'Kid try fighting with me!' Soul ran over to Kid.

Kid nodded and Soul turned jumped into the air a turned into a scythe, Kid caught Soul held him in his hands, Kid's hands started to burn, but he tightened his grip on the handle and ran at Stein.

Kid swung Soul at Stein but Stein blocked the attack with arms arm.

'What the…' Kid was in shock.

'His body is rock solid!' Soul groaned.

'Kid, Soul!' Black*star cried.

Kid turned his head and Stein swung his arm round causing Soul to fly out of Kid's hands, and Kid fell backward onto the floor.

Stein raised his weapon in the air 'Any last words'

Kid closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to see his death.

Stein sliced his weapon through the air, Kid's eyed tightened he could feel the power of the scythe coming towards him.

Suddenly there was a loud clash, Kid opened his eyes to see Maka standing in front of him holding Soul in her hands blocking Stein's attack.

'Maka!' Kid yelled in shock.

'Kid!' Liz and Patty yelled running over to him.

'Liz, Patty transform!' Kid exclaimed.

'Yeah!' Patty shouted.

'Ok' Liz panicked.

'Tsubaki shadow sword!' Black*star called.

'Right!' Tsubaki obeyed Black*stars order.

'So three meister's against one' Stein laughed 'Now that doesn't seem very fair oh well I'll just have to kill you all'

'Stein are you ready!' Maka yelled 'Your soul is mine!'

Stein smirked and tightened his grip around his weapon 'Oh the beautiful Maka, how are you'

'Don't pull that shit on me!' Maka spat in Stein's face.

Stein wiped his face and ran at Maka with his soul wave length, Maka dodged his attack and while his back was turned she swung Soul round slicing through Stein's skin.

'Ouch that's gonna hurt tomorrow' Patty laughed.

'Lets go!' Kid yelled.

Kid ran at Stein and continuously shot at him, Kid jumped into the air distracting Stein while Black*star hit him again with his soul wave length.

Maka ran at Stein and swiped Soul around his waist cutting into his rib cage.

'Yes, Maka keep pulling attacks like that and we can beat him!' Soul appeared in the blade of the scythe.

'Right lets go!' Maka yelled.

'Soul resonance!' Maka and Soul shouted.

Soul's and Maka's soul combined into one making their strength more power full.

'Genie hunter!' Maka yelled.

Maka charged at Stein and sliced through Stein's chest, Stein fell to the ground and his body was replaced with his soul.

Maka landed on her feet and turnt around to see the soul hovering where Stein once stood, she sighed in relief and she knew it was all over, she fell to the floor and landed with a thud.

'Maka!' Kid ran over to her and sat by her side.

Soul, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki all turned back into their human form and ran over to help Kid.

Kid put his arm under Maka's neck and lifted her up and held her close to him 'Maka…'

Soul picked up Stein's soul 'I'm sure gonna enjoy swallowing this freaks soul' Soul tilted back his head and let the soul slide down his throat.

'Kid lets go home' Black*star smiled putting his hand on Kid's shoulder.

Kid picked up Maka and slowly stood up and led the way out back through the hole in the wall that Black*star had made.

Kid walked home carrying Maka in his arms, the gang walked him back home so he wouldn't be on his own, they got back to Kid's and Maka laid down on the couch, they were so tired after their fight, they needed to rest.

After the gang left Kid got a call on his mirror from his dad.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen and answered it.

'Father?' Kid said confused to as why he was calling him.

'Sup, suup, suuup!' Lord Death said in his childish voice.

'Father what do you need?' Kid asked.

'I heard about what happened with Stein and Maka' Lord Death said sadly.

'It's ok we sorted it' Kid hesitated 'Stein… Stein's dead'

Lord Death looked at his son in shock 'You… you managed to kill him'

'Well we all did, Maka mainly' Kid shrugged.

'Well done!' Lord Death smiled.

'So father why did you call?' Kid said changing the subject.

'Well it's bad news' Lord Death rubbed the back of his neck 'It's Maka'

'What about Maka?' Kid started to worry as he looked over to Maka sleeping on the couch.

'Well Spirit's moving away and since after he and Maka's mum divorced he got custody over Maka, so Maka has to move with him' Lord Death looked at the floor in despair.

Kid had tears in his eyes 'Wha-What did you say?'

'I'm sorry Kid but she has to go' Lord Death sighed.

'No, No she doesn't!' Kid yelled.

'Kid!' Lord Death exclaimed.

Kid broke down on the floor and started crying his eyes out.

'Father please!' Kid begged.

Lord Death sighed 'I'm so sorry Kid'

'Aaaaaa!' Kid shouted.

Kid threw the Mirror across the room and it smashed causing Lord Death and Kid to loose signal.

Maka opened her eyes and looked around the room for Kid, she saw him sitting on the floor crying and she walked over to him.

'Kid what's wrong' Maka asked worried.

Kid wiped his tears away 'Nothing'

Kid ran upstairs and into their room and locked the door behind him.

Maka didn't know what was going on, she didn't know that she had to move.

Just then Lord Death was calling on the living room mirror, Maka slowly walked over and answered it.

'Kid I'm- Hello Maka!' Lord Death stuttered 'Is kid about?'

'Um… his just locked himself in his room you want me to get him?' Maka asked.

'No it's ok' Lord Death smiled 'Maka can I see you in the death room?'

'Um… ok'

Maka walked to the DWMA (even though she wasn't a student there anymore) And she met Lord Death in the death room.

'Hey Lord Death' Maka smiled.

'Hey Maka! Please sit down' Lord Death said politely.

Maka sat down facing Lord Death with a confused look on her face as to why he called her into the death room.

'Maka I need to tell you something' Lord Death's smile faded.

'What?' Maka started to panic 'Is it Kid?'

'No it's…' Lord Death hesitated 'Your father is moving away and since he has custody over you, you have to go too'

Maka's blood started to boil but she controlled her anger and replied with a simple 'No'

Lord Death looked at her in shock 'What…'

'I'm not going with him!' Maka yelled.

'Woo... easy there Maka' Lord Death said calming Maka down.

'I'm sorry but tell him I said no' Maka said storming out of the Death room.

Maka ran home hoping that Kid didn't notice she was gone, but unfortunately he did, she ran inside and closed the door behind her.

'Where did you go!' Kid cried running over to Maka and giving her a hug.

'Lord Death wanted to see me' Maka replied 'About me moving'

Kid looked down in despair at the thought of Maka leaving him again.

'I love you Kid' Maka put her hand on his chin and lifted up his head so he was looking at her 'And that's why I'm not going'

Kid's face lit up and he kissed Maka.

'Not going what you mean she's not going!' Spirit yelled.

'You can't force her Spirit' Lord Death stuttered.

'Yes I can she's my daughter!' Spirit shouted at Lord Death.

Lord Death's smile faded 'Ok you listen here mister! Are you forgetting that Maka is getting married in one months time!'

'Not anymore' Spirit walked out of the Death room.

Spirit walked to Kid and Maka's house and knocked on the door, Kid answered it.

'Hey Spirit!' Kid smiled.

'Where's Maka!' Spirit yelled.

'Upstairs why?' Kid said confused.

Spirit barged past Kid and ran upstairs to get Maka 'Maka!'

'Papa?' Maka said confused.

'Maka you're coming with me now!' Spirit grabbed hold of Maka's wrist.

Maka shook his hand off of her wrist 'No!'

Kid ran upstairs and into his room to see Spirit and Maka arguing.

'What you mean no!' Spirit yelled 'I am your father you will do as I say!'

'No I'm not going, I live her now!' Maka yelled.

Spirit raised his hand in the air and slapped Maka round the face, the force made Maka fall down to the floor.

'You will do as you're told!' Spirit raised his hand to hit Maka again.

Kid caught his wrist 'Get out of my house!'

'And what if I don't!' Spirit shouted.

'You can kiss your job goodbye!' Lord Death said angrily walking into the room.

Spirit pulled his hand away and walked downstairs and out of the house.

Kid ran over to Maka who was slowly getting up 'Maka are you ok?'

'Yeah I'll be fine' Maka groaned sitting up.

Kid looked at the red mark and Maka's face and sighed 'At least his gonna move right'

Lord Death nodded 'But Maka you are forgetting that his your father and he has custody of you'

Maka had tears in her eyes 'I know that please help me I don't know what to do' tears started to roll down Maka's face and dropped down onto Kid's hand 'Please I don't want to leave you Kid'

Kid pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, tears started to form in his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

Lord Death watched in despair as he watched the young couple cry over each other's shoulders.

Lord Death sighed 'Maka don't worry I wont let you leave, I'll sort this'

Maka smiled and watched Lord Death walk out of the room and down stairs.

After Lord Death was gone Kid and Maka still sat in the same spot and enjoyed each other's company.

'Kid I'm never going to leave you ever again, where gonna get married, have kids and I'm gonna die of old age and your not' a smile slowly started to appear on Maka's face.

'I won't let you' Kid whispered.

'Won't let me what?' Maka said confused.

'I won't let you die of old age' Kid smiled.

The smile on Maka's face soon turned into the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her face.

'Were going to live on forever' Tears continued to run down Kid's face.

Not tears of sadness or depression but tears of happiness.

'But I'm not a shinigami like you' Maka's smile faded away.

'Not yet…' Kid put his forehead against Maka's and smiled.

That evening Lord Death was talking to Spirit trying to convince him to let Maka stay in Death City.

'She's leaving!' Spirit yelled.

'Your honestly gonna take your daughter away from the love of her life' Lord Death asked.

'Yes she is my child' Spirit said packing.

'But you can't do that!' Lord Death shouted 'think about Kid! Maka's not gonna be the only who's broken hearted!'

Spirit sighed 'Don't care'

'Reaper chop!' Lord Death shouted as his gigantic hand smashed the outside of Spirit's skull.

'Ouch!' Spirit yelped in pain 'Why do you always hit me!'

'Your so selfish!' Lord Death yelled.

'Says the one who won't let me take my daughter and start my life again!' Spirit argued back 'I am her father!'

'Not anymore' Lord Death walked out of the room.

Spirit's jaw dropped in shock from what Lord Death had said, what did he mean by 'Not anymore'

Lord Death walked through his front door to see Maka and Kid sitting on the couch with their arms around each other talking, Lord Death smiled as he walked over to the happy couple.

'Father' Kid looked at Lord Death and smiled.

'Hello son' Lord Death grinned.

'Lord Death!' Maka exclaimed 'After me and Kid are married will you… will you…' Maka struggled with her sentence.

'What is it Maka?' Lord Death asked.

Maka looked at Kid and whispered under her breath 'Are you sure it's a good idea?'

Kid nodded and smiled.

'Ok…' Maka turned her head back round to face Lord Death 'After me and Lord Death are married will you turn me into a shinigami…'

Lord Death looked puzzled 'Um…'

Maka's smile faded as she looked down at the floor in despair.

'Sure!' Lord Death grew a wide smile on his face.

Maka looked up at Lord Death and then back at Kid, she squealed and jumped on Kid in happiness.

Lord Death sighed and walked up stairs and thought to himself 'why would she want to become a shinigami, to stay with Kid maybe?'

Turning a human into a shinigami wasn't impossible but it was one of the most dangerous things in the world, it could change Maka completely into something the complete opposite of what she if already or even worse… she could die.

Kid nuzzled Maka's neck 'You sure you wanna do it?'

'Yeah I wanna live with you forever' Maka's eyes sparkled.

'Ok' Kid smiled 'You wanna go to the park?'

Maka nodded 'But I have to talk to Liz about something first'

'About what?' Kid asked curiously.

'Don't worry I'll tell you later' Maka got up off of Kid.

'Ok then I'll meet you at the park' Kid kissed Maka and walked out the front door to the park.

Maka walked over to the phone and dialed Liz's number 'Liz…'

'Yeah Maka' Liz asked.

'You need to come here I got good news' Maka smiled.

'Um… ok see you in a bit' Liz stuttered.

Maka hung up the phone and waited for Liz so she could tell her, her news.

Liz walked up to the door and was about to open the door but Maka beat her to it and pulled her inside.

'Woh!' Liz tripped through the door way 'Ok Maka what is it?'

Maka grabbed hold of Liz's arm and pulled her upstairs into her room and slammed the door behind them.

'Liz I have good news!' Maka exclaimed.

'Ok… What is it?' Liz shrugged.

Maka opened up Liz's hand gave something to her, Liz slowly opened up her hand and looked at the object lying in the middle of her palm, it was a pregnancy test and it said positive.

Liz's eyes grew wider and so did her smile 'Maka!'

Liz jumped on Maka and squeezed her into a death trap of a hug 'Oh I'm so happy for you!'

Maka didn't try to fight the hug she was just so happy that she had told someone.

'Thank you Liz…' Tears started to fall down Maka's cheeks 'Thank you so much'

Kid looked at his watch he was suppose to meet Maka at the park 'Where is she?'

'Kid!' Maka called out.

Kid turned round to see Maka running towards him 'Hey!'

Kid walked over to Maka and hugged her.

'Hey sorry I'm late Liz had put me in a death trap hug I couldn't get out of' Maka laughed.

Kid chuckled and walked over to the swings with Maka 'So what was it you had to talk to Liz about?'

'Oh yeah!' Maka sat down.

Maka reached over and grabbed Kid hand and was smiling at him.

Kid smiled back at her he was worried in case it was something bad.

'It's good news' Maka giggled at Kid's reaction.

Kid's smile grew wider and he sighed in relief.

'Kid' Maka smile widened 'I'm pregnant!'

Kid's face lit up and his eyes glowed 'W-What'

Maka laughed and she couldn't stop smiling.

Kid stood up and lifted up Maka 'You serious!'

Maka nodded and tears ran down her cheeks, Kid dropped her and caught her so that he was still carrying her but they were face to face.

'Were gonna have a kid' Kid said with tears running down his face.

Maka nodded and smiled still crying happiness, Kid put her back on the floor and slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Suddenly the big day cam around the day of Maka's and Kid's wedding everyone was rushing around getting everything absolutely perfect, if it wasn't of course Kid would have a fit.

'Maka! Maka!' Liz yelled running down the hallway.

Maka was standing in her room looking into the mirror wearing her dress. The dress was white with gold sequins round the hem line, it had no straps and a gold belt round the waist, and it went down to her ankles exactly the same as it was in the photo Maka showed Tsubaki and Liz.

'Maka you look…' Liz was stunned 'Beyond words can explain'

'Thanks' Tears blurred in Maka's eyes.

'Hey Maka you ready to… Holy shit!' Soul looked at Maka she looked beautiful 'Maka you look like, pretty'

Maka's smile dropped 'What you mean! How do I look normally!'

'No that's not what I meant! I meant you look… lovely' Soul hesitated.

Maka giggled 'Thanks'

'You ready?' Soul put his arm out for Maka to link onto him.

'Yeah' Maka linked arms with Soul.

'Maka!' Spirit yelled pushing Soul out of the way 'Please don't marry him I beg of you!'

'Dad…' Maka said embarrassed 'Please go'

Spirit got up off of the floor and walked back down into the hall where the ceremony was about to begin.

'So Kid' Black*star said 'You ready?'

Kid nodded 'Uh-huh' Kid's blood was pumping, his heart was pounding in his chest.

'It's not to late to walk out you know' Black*star tried to persuade him to run out.

'No Black*star I'm doing this' Kid straightened his jacket and turned around as the music started and the doors opened.

People turned around as Maka started to walk through the doors.

She looked beautiful, outstanding no words could explain, Kid watched Maka walk down the aisle, linked arms with Soul, she carried in her hands black and white roses and behind her Tsubaki and Liz walked gracefully and behind them Patty walked throwing petals of black roses everywhere, the three bridesmaids wore long black dresses that dragged along behind them.

Maka walked up the steps to Kid and Lord Death who was going to marry them, Soul and Maka parted as Soul went to stand next to Black*star who was standing behind Kid and the bridesmaids stood behind Maka.

Maka lifted the veil up over her head away from her face reviling her pale but yet pretty face.

Kid and Maka took each others hands and Lord Death soon began.

'We are here today to join these two sweet meister's on their special day, if there is any one here who thinks these two should not be married today, please step forward or forever hold your peace' Lord Death smiled.

Spirit was about to stand up and object but before he had a chance to open his mouth Black*star had knocked him out.

'Ok then let's begin' Lord Death continued.

Maka and Kid looked at each other and smiled.

'Kid, do you take Maka Albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death parts you both'

'I do' Kid looked at Maka he had tears in his eyes but he wiped them away.

Maka sighed in relief.

'Maka, do you take Death the Kid to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death parts you both'

Kid held his breath, his heart was beating even louder and he prayed to god he hoped Maka couldn't hear it.

'I do' Maka smiled.

Kid opened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

'Ok Black*star you got the rings?' Lord Death asked.

'Yeah got them right here!' Black*star put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out two rings and handed one each to Maka and Kid.

They turned to face each other and Kid took Maka by the hand 'Maka Albarn, I love you with all my heart, always have and I always will, I loved you from when I first laid my eyes on you, I love your eyes, your smile, the way you loose yourself in a book, but I love you most because your perfectly asymmetrical' Kid lifted up the ring and slowly slid it on to Maka's finger

The smile on Maka's heart grew bigger and bigger every second, it felt like it was about to explode 'Kid, my hearts had a rip in it for years and when I first saw you, that's when it slowly started to heal, spending time with you I could feel it beating again and my soul and couldn't find half of it and that day, when we were in the park and we said we loved each other I realized'

Kid's eyes widened, what was she about to say, he was so nervous.

'You are the other half of my soul' Maka's eyes sparkled on the reflection on the ring as she slid it onto Kid's finger.

'Congratulations you two' Lord Death cheered 'I now pronounce you husband and wife'

Kid and Maka looked at each other with big smiled on their faces.

'Oh kiss already!' Lord Death exclaimed

Kid and Maka giggled, Kid slowly moved closer to Maka he put his hand on Maka's back and the other hand on the back of her head, he swung her round and leaned her backwards and kissed her, it was a hot passionate, tender, lovingly kiss, their family cheered and their friends walked up to them and all hugged them.

At the after party as always at party's Patty and Black*star would be eating all the food and Liz and Soul would be making out in the toilets or something, Kid and Maka were sitting at the bar talking trying to discuss on names for their kid.

'If it's a girl Rosaline' Maka said smiling at Kid.

'And if it's a boy?' Kid asked.

'I dunno I've only really thought of girls names' Maka looked down clutching her arm.

'It's ok' Kid lifted up Maka's head 'I want a girl too'

'But aren't boys suppose to want sons?' Maka asked.

'Well yeah but this way I can kill all the boys that hurt her' Kid joked.

Maka giggled at the thought of Kid shooting the boys that hurt their daughter.

'I love you Kid' Maka wrapped her arms around Kid's waist and rested her head on his chest.

Kid put one hand round her waist and the other on the back of her head 'I love you too Mrs. Maka of Death'

Maka giggled as they slowly started dancing in the lights, their friends gathered round.

'It's time for the first dance!' Tsubaki cheered.

Kid and Maka looked at each other and Kid lifter out his hand for Maka 'Shall we?'

'We shall' Maka took Kid's hand and they slowly walked out onto the dance floor.

As they music started Kid put one hand round Maka's waist and the other was holding Maka's hand and Maka had her other hand on Kid's shoulder.

They slowly started dancing round on the dance floor, Kid and Maka were looking into each others eyes they took each others breath away.

The gang watched the newly weds dance around, it was so cute.

'Come on guys' Maka smiled giving a signal to the gang telling them to join in.

Maka and Kid continued dancing while Soul and Liz ran onto the dance floor and started to dance too and so did Patty and Black*star.

The whole gang was dancing besides Tsubaki because she was the single one of the group.

She sighed in despair she didn't like being the only one in the group who wasn't in a relationship.

Suddenly a boy walking towards her caught her eye it looked like, Mifune…

Tsubaki ran up to him 'Mifune what you doing here!' Tsubaki hugged him.

'I heard that Maka and Kid where getting married so I'd thought I stopped by to congratulate them' Mifune shrugged.

'Oh ok…' Tsubaki sighed 'When are you going back?'

'I don't need to' Mifune smiled.

Tsubaki looked at him puzzled.

'Angela doesn't need me anymore' Mifune laughed.

'Where are you going to stay?' Tsubaki asked curiously.

'I don't exactly know yet' Mifune rubbed the back of his neck.

'Problem solved your staying at mine' Tsubaki picked up his bag and put it on her chair.

Tsubaki turned around to see Mifune standing close to her starring in her eyes, there was a few minutes of silence but it was broken, Mifune leaned in and kissed Tsubaki.

Tsubaki started to pull away at first but then she started to lean in to it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Mifune put his hands on her hips.

They slowly pulled away and Tsubaki smiled, she grabbed his hand and walked out onto the dance floor and they started to dance.

'This is the best day of my life' Kid smiled at Maka.

'Mine too' Maka played with the hair on the back of Kid's head 'I love you'

'I love you too, always have always will' Kid's eyes started to water.

'You are my only reason to keep on breathing' Maka whispered into Kid's ear.

She pulled away from Kid's ear and leaned in and kissed him.

Later that night the gang was drunk, besides Kid and Maka who were still dancing on the dance floor enjoying each others company.

Liz and Soul were drunk but they were still slow dancing together, Patty had fell asleep on Black*stars lap, and Tsubaki and Mifune were sitting down talking.

Maka put her head on Kid's shoulder and felt sleep almost take over her, she lifted up her head and shook it off.

'You ok?' Kid asked.

'Yeah, just a little tired' Maka yawned.

'It's ok the limo will be here soon to take us to the hotel, you can sleep when we get there' Kid put Maka's head back on his shoulder.

Maka closed her eyes and tired not to go to sleep and she continued to dance with Kid for the last song.

'Kid, Maka!' Lord Death called out 'The limo's here!'

Kid and Maka stopped dancing and walked towards the door, the gang followed them out and said their goodbyes.

'Bye Maka, were gonna miss you' Tsubaki said crying hugging Maka.

'I'm gonna miss you too Tsubaki' Maka pulled away from the hug.

'I'll see you soon Maka' Soul lightly punched Maka in the arm.

Maka smiled and hugged Soul 'Take care Soul'

'Kid! You can't leave me man' Black*star laughed.

'Don't worry Black*star I'll come back' Kid bumped fists with Black*star.

'No! You hurt my daughter and I'll kill you, you hear me!' Spirit picked Kid up by its throat.

'Maka chop!' Maka yelled.

Maka's book hit Spirit's skull causing a book shaped dent to form in the middle of his skull.

The gang laughed, apart from Patty who was asleep in Black*stars arms.

'See you Liz' Maka quickly hugged Liz and got into the limo with Kid.

They waved their friends goodbye while the limo drove off from the church.

Kid put his arm round Maka and pulled her close to him 'Ready to start our married lives Mrs. Maka of Death?'

Maka smiled 'Yes' Maka closed her eyes as sleep took over her.

When they got to the hotel, they went to reception to check in and then went up to their room, Maka was about to walk in but Kid put his arms under her legs and picked her up.

'Where you think your going' Kid laughed.

Maka giggled and Kid carried her into their room.

'It's so boring without Maka and Kid here' Liz sighed rolling onto her back.

'Come on sis let's go build a sand castle' Patty cheered.

Liz stood up and walked over to Patty.

'So Tsubaki how's it going with you and Mifune?' Soul asked.

'It's good his gonna meet me here in a minute' Tsubaki smiled.

'Yahoo!' Black*star yelled 'Come on Soul the waters great!'

Soul stood up and grabbed his surf bored and ran over to Black*star.

'I wonder how the others are' Maka wondered.

'I'm sure their ok' Kid smiled 'Just enjoy the beach'

'Yeah' Maka tilted her head back so she could feel the sun shinning on her face 'Hey Kid'

'Yeah' Kid looked at Maka.

'You don't think I'm gonna get miscarriage again do you?' Maka said sadly.

Kid looked down in despair 'I hope not'

Maka sighed 'me either'

Kid looked at Maka again and sat down next to her 'Are you ok'

'Yeah, sorry' Maka shook it off and looked down at her stomach.

Kid put his hand on her stomach 'It's hard to believe that there's a little baby in there'

'Yeah' Maka sighed in despair.

The thing was that before her wedding, she yet again had another miscarriage but she didn't tell anyone about it.

'Kid…' Maka sighed.

Kid looked at her and smiled 'Yeah'

Maka hesitated 'Never mind'

Liz sighed 'I'm gonna call Maka I miss her'

Maka had tears in her eyes she was about to cry but the tears went away when her phone started to ring.

She answered it 'Hello'

'Maka! I miss you!' Liz exclaimed.

'Liz I need to talk to you' Maka stood up and ran far away from Kid so he couldn't hear.

'What about?' Liz said worried.

'Please don't tell anyone' Maka said sadly.

Kid was looking at Maka he was wondering what was wrong.

'Before the wedding, I… I' Maka hesitated.

'Maka…' Liz sighed.

'I had miscarriage again' Maka started to cry and she broke down on the floor.

'Maka, you need to tell Kid' Liz started to cry too.

'I can't it will brake his heart' Maka moaned sadly.

'But his heart will still brake when you don't give birth' Liz exclaimed.

Maka closed her eyes and wiped the tears away 'Ok…'

Maka hung up the phone and stood up and slowly walked over to Kid.

'Kid I need to tell you something' Tears started to come back into Maka's eyes.

Kid looked at her worried 'Maka what is it'

'It's uh… It's uh…' Maka stuttered.

Kid's eyes widened 'Maka…'

'Liz will tell you' Maka sighed.

Maka sat back down on the sand, a tear dropped from her eye and ran down her cheek.

Kid took her hand and pulled her close to him 'Ok'

Tears streamed down Liz's face, she walked over to Tsubaki 'Tsubaki I… I need to tell you something'

Liz sat down next to her 'You can't tell Maka I told you'

Tsubaki nodded 'What is it?'

'Before Maka's wedding, she… she uh…' Liz stuttered.

Tsubaki's smile faded 'What happened'

'Before Maka's and Kid's wedding, Maka had another miscarriage' Liz looked down in despair.

Tsubaki's jaw dropped, she was in shock, tears rolled down her cheeks 'Oh my…'

'Yeah'

'Does Kid know?' Tsubaki exclaimed.

Liz shook her head.

'She has to tell him' Tsubaki looked at the ground.

'That's what I said' Liz's tears dropped onto the sand.

Maka hung her head down to the ground in despair she thought to herself 'I don't know what to do'

'Maka…' Kid hesitated.

Maka lifted up her head and looked at Kid 'Yeah'

'When we get back, my dad's gonna turn you into a shinigami' Kid smiled.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that!' Maka exclaimed.

They smiled at each other, and looked into each others eyes.

The next day Kid and Maka were packing their stuff getting ready to go home, to their new home, it was a wedding present from Lord Death.

'You ready?' Kid asked.

'Yep' Maka nodded 'Let's go home'

Maka wrapped her arms around Kid's waist and Kid wrapped his arms around Maka's.

'The cab will be here in a minute' Kid kissed Maka's forehead.

'Come on guys they'll be here in a minute!' Liz yelled.

The gang was decorating Kid's and Maka's home for the welcome home party.

Lord Death was there too because as Maka and Kid had asked, when they got back Lord Death was gonna make Maka a shinigami.

Kid and Maka got into the cab and where soon on their way back to Death City.

'I hope Maka and Kid will like it' Tsubaki grinned.

'Of course their gonna love it cause the star of the show is here!' Black*star cheered.

The gang giggled.

'Big sis!' Patty ran over to Liz 'Do you think they'll like my card?'

Patty held up a folded piece of paper with a drawn giraffe on the front.

'It's lovely Patty, they'll like that' Liz smiled.

'Lord Death!' Tsubaki called out running over to him 'Are you going to turn Maka into a shinigami when she gets here?'

Lord Death nodded 'Yeah, It's very dangerous hopefully nothing goes wrong'

Tsubaki thought about what Liz had told her 'Poor Maka' she thought.

'Kid…' Maka sighed.

Kid looked at Maka 'Maka what's wrong?'

'What if something goes wrong while Lord Deaths turning into a shinigami?' Maka worried.

'It's gonna be fine' Kid kissed Maka's forehead.

'There here!' Patty cheered looking out the window.

'Maka!' Liz yelled and ran out the door 'Maka!'

She ran over to Maka who was just getting out of the car and squeezed her into one of her death trap hugs.

Maka chocked 'Liz…'

'Sorry Maka' Liz pulled away from the hug 'Maka come with me'

Liz grabbed Maka's hand and ran indoors and ran upstairs.

'Maka, have you told Kid yet?' Liz asked.

Maka shook her head in despair 'No… I told him that you would tell him'

Liz sighed 'Ok'

Liz walked off but Maka grabbed her arm and pulled her back 'Can you tell him while Lord Death's turning me into a shinigami?'

Liz nodded 'Sure'

'Maka!' Patty jumped on Maka.

'Hey Patty' Maka hugged her.

'Look I made you a card!' Patty handed Maka the card she had made.

'Aw… thanks Patty' Maka smiled.

'Hey Kid!' Soul bumped fists with Kid 'How was your honeymoon?'

'It was great, thanks' Kid put his bag down on the floor.

'Maka, you ready?' Lord Death asked.

'Yeah…' Maka walked upstairs and Kid and the rest of the gang followed.

They walked into Maka's and Kid's room and Maka laid down on the bed and Lord Death stood beside her.

Lord Death tapped Maka on the head 'Tap, tap no give back'

The gang looked at him confused 'Wha…'

'Never mind' Lord Death coughed.

Lord Death started to turn Maka into a shinigami.

'Close your eyes' Lord Death ordered.

Maka did as told and let herself go.

Liz pulled Kid by the arm and pulled him out into the hallway 'Kid…'

'Oh, are you going to tell me what Maka told you yesterday?' Kid asked.

Liz nodded 'And before I do, you need to know Maka loves you'

Kid smiled 'Of course I know that'

Liz looked down at the ground in despair.

'Liz what's happened?' Kid started to worry.

'Before the wedding Maka… Maka…' Liz hesitated 'Maka had another miscarriage'

Kid's eyes started to water and he hung his head to the ground and bit his bottom lip.

'Kid…' Liz put out her hand to comfort him.

He pushed it away 'No, just no…'

He stood against the wall and let out a long sigh as tears streamed down his face.

'Kid I'm so sorry, she couldn't tell you' Liz started to cry too.

'It's ok, it's not her fault' Kid sighed.

'Kid!' Patty yelled 'help!'

Kid and Liz ran back in, Kid looked at the gang who was worried as hell and then looked over at Lord Death who was trying to wake up Maka.

'Maka, wake up!' Lord Death yelled shaking him.

Kid walked over to her slowly 'Maka…'

He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her to wake her up, but she wouldn't.

'Maka!' Kid panicked 'Maka come on wake up!'

Maka just laid there still not moving, or breathing.

'Come on!' Kid picked up Maka 'We need to get her to the hospital!'

Kid drove to the hospital and ran Maka into the emergency room.

'Help she's not breathing!' Kid yelled.

A doctor came over and took Maka and ran her into the surgery room.

'Is she ok!' Kid panicked.

The doctor done CPR and she still wouldn't move, Maka still laid there unaware of everything around her.

'Kid…' Lord Death put his hand on his shoulder 'I told her this might happen but she wouldn't listen'

Kid slowly started to cry and turned around to hug his father, Lord Death widened his eyes Kid barely ever hugged him.

'She's breathing!' One of the doctors called out.

Kid and Lord Death ran in to see Maka still lying unconscious.

Kid ran by her side and grabbed hold of her hand 'Maka your gonna be ok'

'She's breathing slowly, but only by the help of life support' The doctor said looking at his clip bored.

Kid sniffed and wiped his tears away from his face.

'Kid I'm so' Lord Death said in despair.

'It's ok, it's not your fault' Kid looked at Maka.

'Later while see if she can breathe on her own' The doctor walked out of the room.

'Thank you' Kid smiled at the doctor.

The gang came running into to Maka's room and saw Kid crying holding her hand, the gang was devastated by the fact that they had just gotten married and now one of them might die.

'Will leave you two alone' Lord Death escorted the gang out of the room.

Kid laid down next to Maka and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight not wanting to let go of her.

The gang gathered round Maka as the doctor was about to switch life support off to see if Maka could breathe on her own.

'Kid she's gonna be ok' Liz comforted Kid.

Kid sniffed 'I hope so'

The gang each took a turn of comforting Kid, to help him feel better.

'Now I just wanna say to Kid' Soul stopped everyone 'If something happens were all here for you'

Kid smiled 'Thanks soul'

They all said something to Maka even though she couldn't hear them, it was still nice and it mad Kid happy that they cared so much about her.

The doctor put is hand on the switch and turned it off, the life support machine was off, Maka wasn't breathing, or moving.

'Maka…' Kid put his hand on her forehead and she still didn't move.

Suddenly the machines started to beat really fast.

'Code blue!' One of the doctors shouted.

Kid looked around the room to see doctors running around everywhere 'Maka…'

Lord Death started to pull Kid out of the room, but Kid didn't want to go.

'Maka' Kid yelled 'MAKA!'

Lord Death picked up Kid and took him away, Kid looked back into the room and saw they doctors trying to save Maka.

'MAKA PLEASE WAKE UP!' Kid yelled once more.

The doctors doing CPR on Maka trying to keep her alive, but nothing was working.

Kid looked through the glass once more and heard the sound of the machine going flat line…

'NO!' Kid yelled 'MAKA!'

'Time of death' One of the doctors said sadly.

'NO SHES NOT DEAD!' Kid panicked trying to get out of his fathers arms 'NO!'

'12:43' The doctor replied.

The doctor pulled the sheet up over Maka's dead body…

'Maka…' Kid collapsed to the floor.

Kid woke up in his room, in his old house, he looked next to him and Maka was gone, he slowly stood and walked into Liz and Patty's room and they were in there sleeping.

Kid looked down at his hand to see if the ring was there, but it wasn't, he tried to grab hold of the skull shaped locket that Maka had got him, that wasn't there either.

He ran back into his room and opened up the dresser draws to see if the engagement ring was there, but that was gone too.

Then he realized,

It was all a dream…


End file.
